vida
by an.keisuied
Summary: Edward es un esposo y un padre amoroso, sin emabargo su precaria situacion economica hara que pueda perder a lo que mas ama en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_desclamier: todos los personajes son de S.M la historia es mia _**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Esto realmente estaba pasando, lo veía, estaba frente a mis ojos, sin embargo aquella parte de mi cerebro que se

encargaba de salvar la poca salud mental que me quedaba se negaba a aceptar lo innegable, a pesar de todo

siempre había luchado, siempre me había sobrepuesto y pensado en alguna forma de solucionar las cosas, siempre

viendo el lado positivo de la vida, pero sinceramente ahora ni siquiera sabía si tenía vida alguna

* * *

><p><em>que opinan? tiene futuro? ya tengo el primer capitulo pero ustedes diran si la ccontinuo o no. dejen me sus comentarios, tengo mas historias pero esta es la primera que recibir aunque sea unas bofetadas virtuales si es muy mala la historia espero lo disfruten y ustedes diran.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2<strong>

Abrí mis ojos como cada tediosa mañana, ahora debía ir a buscar un trabajo nuevamente, a pesar de mi título en economía no podía conseguir un buen trabajo con el cual mantener a mi esposa y a mi pequeño angelito.

Me levante de la solitaria cama, seguramente y como todos los días mi esposa ya estaba en dirección hacia su empleo como cajera en uno de los tantos centro comerciales de Seattle. Ya cambiado con el único y pobre traje que poseía me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso y le vertí lo último que quedaba del jugo de naranja, en la mesita se encontraba un dibujo mas, todos los días sobre la mesita mi péquela hija dejaba un dibujo para mi, y es que debido a el horario de su escuela y al de su madre no teníamos momentos de vernos en las mañanas ni en las tardes, el único momento que compartíamos era en las noches cuando le contaba un cuento para dormir, eran en esos momentos en los que platicábamos tanto como su cansancio se lo permitía, la idea de los dibujos había sido de ella, así era como me saludaba por las mañanas y me recordaba lo mucho que me quería tanto como yo a ella; a sus seis años era una niña despierta, enérgica, inteligente y vivaz, era mi total orgullo.

Si bien mi vida no era como me la había imaginado, no me arrepentía de nada, mi vida había sido dura, había crecido con una anciana amargada y loca que no era nada mío debido a que mis padres me habían abandonado ahí de recién nacido, cuando cumplí los trece años hui y me refugie en un orfanato del que había estado escuchando años atrás, ahí me acogieron y me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar, a los dieciséis años y en la secundaria con una visión mas o menos de lo que quería ser ,encontré al amor de mi vida, mi Bella, una niña de piel cremosa, ojos chocolates en los que te podías perder y una melena tan sedosa como la seda pura, ella también se enamoro de mi, sin embargo su familia no me aceptaba debido a mis condiciones económicas, a los diecisiete años y sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada decidimos escapar juntos, nuestros pocos recursos no nos permitían irnos más lejos que Seattle donde ya llevábamos seis años viviendo, buscamos incansablemente trabajo y con los pocos ahorros que nos quedaban buscamos un lugar donde vivir, ella consiguió trabajo en un restaurante como camarera, yo había conseguido trabajo en un hotel como botones mientras estudiaba mi carrera, pero cuando los jefes de mi hermosa Bella notaron su embarazo la despidieron. Juntamos un poco mas de dinero y conseguimos pagar cuatro meses adelantados de renta, con mi trabajo pagamos otros siete mas, en ese momento creímos que lo conseguiríamos hasta que debido a un escándalo en el que me había negado a acostarme con una señora de dinero que se hospedaba en el hotel me despidieron, naturalmente ella había dicho que yo quería aprovecharme y por eso me habían despedido.

Con casi nada de dinero y ya casi terminada mi carrera sobrevivimos hasta el nacimiento de mi adorada Reenesme, Bella había elegido su nombre, Reene por su madre y Esme por su abuela, después de su nacimiento me di cuenta que necesitaba más que un simple y mediocre trabajo efímero, con mi carrera ya culminada me decidí a buscar un trabajo en alguna empresa, antes de eso me dedique a juntar dinero hasta conseguir mi trabajo soñado pero las cosas no fueron tan simples como lo pensé, el dichoso trabajo no llegaba y así mi esposa se vio forzada a volver a trabajar, de eso ya llevaba cinco años pero no me rendiría, buscaría mi éxito todo para darle siempre lo mejor a mi hija y a mi esposa, aunque para este momento se me este haciendo tarde por estar repasando mi desafortunada vida.

Tome mi saco, mi desgastado portafolio, mis llaves con el llavero donde tenía una foto de mi esposa y mía el día del nacimiento de mi bebe y Salí de mi apartamento esperando tener suerte este día por fin.

* * *

><p><em>debido a tres personitas que me animaron con sus comentarios y añadiendo mi historia a sus favoritas: vicky08, whisper by angel's y perl rose swan, esto es para ustedes espero no decepcionarlos, ni a todos los que se toman un ratito de su tiempo para venir a ver mi historia, dejen cualquier comentario, apoyo, critica, cachetada virtual, solo ustedes decidiran si esta historia continua o se va al olvido gracias de ante mano por todo, que lo disfruten <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2<strong>

Rayos!, llevaba ya cinco horas caminando de compañía en compañía, llevando mi solicitud de empleo para que me contrataran, pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma. Nada.

Todas eran lo mismo, no tiene la experiencia, o es muy joven, necesitamos a alguien mas capacitado. Con solo veintitrés años era natural que no tuviera tanta experiencia y con una hija y esposa obviamente no podía estar estudiando para capacitarme mas mientras ellas se las arreglaban como pudiesen, por supuesto que no podía hacer aquello, pero no podían darme una oportunidad?, tan solo una, por alguna razón mis ganas de superación e ímpetu no era suficiente para aquellos.

Al hablar de aquellos me refiero a todos esos amargados reclutadores que buscaban un poco de satisfacción en su miserable vida al negarles una oportunidad a personas como yo. Estaba fastidiado y cansado, no me rendiría, claro que no, pero tal vez por el día de hoy no podía hacer nada más.

Con una nueva idea en mi cabeza, me dirigí en la dirección contraria y tome el autobús que me llevaría a mi destino.

Me senté en un lugar vacio y saque el dibujo de aquella mañana, era muy bonito, un claro con muchas flores blancas, amarillas y lilas, mi pequeña tenía muchísimo talento, sin duda ella sería una gran artista, me lo imaginaba y me emocionaba que mi hija llegara a ser exitosa, con esos pensamientos por poco se me pasaba la parada. Camine unas tres calles más y espere pacientemente en la entrada del colegio público, tocaron el timbre y los niños comenzaron a salir, unos se dirigían hacia su autobús y otros hacia los autos de sus padres, cuando todos salieron me adentre en la escuela, debido a que bella y yo estábamos ocupados mi hija debía esperar a que las maestras terminaran su turno y la acompañaran hasta el trabajo de Bella, pero hoy había decidido ir por ella.

-hola señor Swan, que sorpresa- me saludo la maestra de mi hija, Ángela

-hoy estuve libre y decidí pasar por mi hija-

-me alegra, ella está adentro- me señalo el salón donde mi hija esperaba, me despedí fugazmente de ella y me fui en busca de mi niña. Al entrar al salón la vi, estaba parada viendo como unos pocos niños salían tomados de la mano de sus padres, se veía un tanto triste y me partía el alma verla así, ella era tan especial y tan hermosa, con mi tono de cabello, el tono de mi piel y los hermosos ojos de mi Bella. Me acerque y espere a que volteara, como no lo hacía me hice notar.

-buenas tardes señorita-se volteo e inmediatamente su tristeza se disipo

-papi!- se arrojo a mis brazos y yo la recibí gustoso

-has venido por mi- su voz cantarina sonaba como si quisiera llorar

-si mi cielo, vamos a casa- tome su mochilita y la tome de la mano, ella iba saltando completamente feliz y eso me hacía muy dichoso.

-hasta luego señor Swan, nos vemos mañana Nessie-

-adiós miss- se despidió mi bebe

-hasta luego maestra- salimos del edificio y mi niña se detuvo

-que sucede princesa?-

- papi, porque te dicen señor Swan?- reí ante su pregunta, por lo que ella sabia mi apellido era Smith y Swan era el apellido de su mama.

-veras cielo, como tu mami es mi esposa yo debo llevar su apellido-

-ah, está bien- continuamos caminando con dirección hacia el apartamento, no podía decirle a mi hija que la razón por la cual no usaba Smith y que ella tampoco llevaba ese apellido porque era el que nos asignaban a todos los niños en el orfanato, no podía decirle a mi hija que era un abandonado y tenía un apellido asignado por un orfanato, eso no, mi hija si era posible jamás sabría aquello.

-cariño, quieres sorprender a mami?-

-Si!- ambos emocionados por sorprender con una visita a mi Bella nos dirigimos muy contentos hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

><p><em>aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, apenas subi el pasado y la razon de que me haya adelantado a el segundo es que mañana empezare con unos cursos muy importantes y se me va hacer muy dificil subir capitulo con regularidad, (obviamente seguire subiendo solo si ustedes me lo piden, un RR no es pedir mas, diganme lo que quieran, que les parecio, les gusto, meresco una cachetada virtual, lo que quieran sera siempre bien recibido), en cuanto a mi otra historia "juntos" es una que esta mucho mas avanzada y que publicare mas seguido debido a lo mismo, sin embargo aun no estoy muy segura, sin mas espero que lo disfruten.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M pero la trama es mia_**

* * *

><p>Cap. 3<p>

Volví a acariciar el cabello de mi niña quien dormía plácidamente en mis brazos.

Ya íbamos, Bella, mi hija y yo con rumbo a nuestro apartamento en el bullicioso autobús, mientras pasaba los dedos por los hermosos risos de mi niña recordé el desastre de esta tarde.

_-flashback-_

_Reenesme y yo entremos en el gran centro comercial, comenzamos a buscar entre las cajas registradoras hasta que la vimos. Ahí estaba mi Bella en la caja ocho, entregando cambio a otra clienta, se veía cansada, pero hermosa, me sorprendía lo mucho que la amaba, a pesar de todo la seguía amando con todo mi corazón._

_Levanto su rostro y nos vio, su expresión fue de sorpresa y hasta que nos acercamos no cambio ni un ápice._

_-mami!-_

_-hola mi amor, porque no vas a ver a los animalitos, tengo que hablar con tu padre- oh, oh esto no estaba bien, ella no me decía así, solo en ocasiones, cuando estaba molesta._

_-está bien mami- Bella le dio una cálida sonrisa a nuestra hija y ella se fue, cuando estuvo bastante lejos de nosotros, se volteo hacia mí._

_-que haces aquí?- rayos!_

_-pase por Reenesme y creí que sería buena idea que comiéramos los tres juntos-_

_-Edward se supone que tienes que buscar trabajo!-_

_-y lo he hecho Bella pero hoy no he conseguido nada-_

_-y simplemente has decidido dejar todo así como así-_

_-Bella no dejare de buscar trabajo, pero quisiera poder pasar un buen rato con mi hija y mi esposa- Bella bajo la cabeza y me sentí mal, levanto la cara y vi tristeza y pena en sus ojos._

_-Edward, eso no nos lo podemos permitir, no mientras no tengamos dinero- una lágrima rodo por su ojo y me sentí aun peor_

_-Bella-_

_-suficiente- volvió a levantar su rostro, se limpio ella misma su lagrima y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla se alejo de mi- ve por Reenesme mientras voy a firmar para terminar mi turno- y sin más se fue, fui en busca de mi hija quien estaba muy entretenida viendo los cachorritos._

_-vamos mi cielo hora de irnos-_

_-está bien papi- me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a la salida donde Bella ya nos esperaba._

_Tomo la otra mano de nuestra niña y salimos del centro comercial._

_-Dime como estuvo tu día amor?- Bella empezó una plática muy animada con Reenesme pero yo no me atrevía a intervenir , sentía la molestia de Bella y no quería emporar las cosas._

_Entramos en una cafetería bastante económica y comimos en silencio, bueno silencio entre Bella y yo porque mi hija no paraba de hablar, sobre pinturas, su escuela, algún juguete, sus amigos, en fin cualquier tema de conversación que podría tener una pequeña de seis años._

_Al salir de la cafetería pasamos por un bonito parque en el que mi niña insistió parar a jugar, jamás le podía decir que no a nada así que pasamos todo el resto de la tarde jugando en aquel parque. A las siete en punto y con el sol ya puesto decidimos volver a casa._

_-fin flashback-_

Voltee hacia Bella de nuevo y seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en la ventana, tres calles más y bajamos del autobús.

Caminamos las dos cuadras restantes y las tres filas de escaleras en completo silencio, esto me estaba desesperando.

-dame a la niña, la iré a acostar- le di un beso en la coronilla a mi pequeña y se la tendí suavemente. Estaba tan frustrado, se suponía que hoy sería un día familiar, alegre, pero en cambio había sido tenso y agotador.

Me senté en el sillón totalmente irritado, jale mi cabello de pura frustración, porque?, porque se ponía así?, no lo entendía, escuche como pasaba junto a mí y sin quererlo se le escapo un sollozo.

-Bella- tenía que ver sus ojos para comprender que era lo que le pasaba. A regañadientes se volteo y vi sus ojos rojos por el llanto contenido y la traicionera lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

-ven- le tendí mi mano la cual a duras penas si toco, pero eso me basto para poder jalarla y que callera casi sobre mí, la acomode en mis piernas y limpie su rostro, si algo me hacía sentir como la peor basura sobre el planeta era verla llorando.

Seguí acariciando su rostro, sus parpados, sus mejilla, su frente, su nariz, sus labios, en cada parte que acariciaba dejaba pequeños besos, cuando apenas si roce sus labios soltó otra lagrima la cual volví a limpiar.

-Bella solo quiero entender-

-Edward, no podemos seguir así, la situación nos rebasa, me rebasa, además mira qué clase de vida le estamos dando a nuestra hija- cada vez lloraba mas y mas.

-amor sé que esto es difícil y que nuestra niña merece más que esto, pero te aseguro que lo lograremos, lo sé Bella, lo siento, solo te pido un poco de confianza, cree en mi-

-creo en ti, es solo que no creo en las demás personas-

-lo lograremos amor, lo sé-

-Edward, te amo-

-y yo te amo a ti, a nuestra niña, las amo, muchísimo y no dejara que nada las dañe, te lo prometo- cerré mi promesa con un beso que fue aumentando poco a poco de intensidad, de un momento a otro ya no estábamos en la sala sino en nuestra habitación, nos unimos de nuevo, pasamos la noche juntos, muy juntos, volviendo a recordarnos nuestro inmenso amor, esa misma noche me prometí y le prometí que haría lo que fuera necesario para ver felices a las dos personas que mas amaba en la vida y lo cumpliría

* * *

><p><em>hola de nuevo, antes que nada que agradecerles a todos aquellos que se toman un ratito de su tiempo para ver lo que mi loca mente realiza, disculpen por no haber actualizado antes y es que mis cursos me absoben horriblemente, en fin aqui esta el nuevo cap espero y les guste, dejenme cualquier comentario, si quieren alguna aclaracion con gusto la respondre, si quieren que deje de publicar tambien lo tomare en cuenta, de ante mano muchas gracias por todo y que lo disfruten, no se hasta cuando podre volver a actualizar pero espero que no tarde mucho.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M la trama es mia**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

Ring…ring…ring… aaagg!

-diga-

-Swan! Tráenos café a la sala de juntas, pero ya!-

-De inmediato señor Yang- estaba harto! No podía soportar ni un pedido más de ese "señor", debía controlarme, no estaba en condiciones de darme el lujo de quedarme sin empleo, no de nuevo.

Ya llevaba casi un mes en este empleo, era muy desgastante, la paga era casi nada y me mantenía ocupado casi todo el tiempo, apenas si podía ver a mi hija y mi esposa pero debía aguantar, mas porque tenía la posibilidad de alcanzar un ascenso y entonces las cosas irían mejores, si debía soportar, tenia bien en claro el superarme y lo tenía que lograr aunque para ello tuviera que soportar al odioso de mi jefe, suspire, mejor sería apresurarme con el café y volver a mis deberes .

Pasaban ya más de las 11:30, seguramente mi niña ya estaba totalmente dormida, subí cansinamente los escalos hacia mi apartamento.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, como era costumbre, deje mi portafolio en el sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, no había más que un poco de pan, leche y unas cuantas frutas, solo tome un pan y me fui hacia mi habitación, no sin antes pasar a revisar a mi princesa quien ya dormía plácidamente.

Al entrar a mi habitación me encontré con mi Bella quien revisaba con el ceño fruncido varios papeles, ya me imaginaba que eran.

-hola- salude cuidadosamente

-hola- ni siquiera levanto la vista

-tan pronto llegaron?- su ceño se frunció todavía un poco mas

-sí, pronto será fin de mes, lo habías olvidado?-

-por supuesto que no, pero pensé que llegarían en algunos días mas-

-bueno al parecer mandan las facturas mucho antes a quienes tienen más deudas-

-si es necesario pediré que me adelanten el mes-

-por favor Edward acabas de entrar a ese trabajo, como crees que te darán un adelanto, un préstamo o algo parecido, eso jamás, no es mejor que gastemos lo mío y con lo que te den tratemos de sobrevivir todo el tiempo que nos alcance-

-de acuerdo, si tu lo crees mejor así- trate de darle una sonrisa conciliadora pero no funciono en absoluto, se volteo, apago la luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa y termino por acostarse.

Eso me frustro muchísimo, desde un tiempo para acá, exactamente el tiempo en el que estaba en mi nuevo trabajo, Bella se había vuelto fría y distante conmigo, eso inevitablemente me dolía, yo la amaba más que a mi propia vida y el que ella fuera así, me hacía sentir devastado.

Aquella noche no dormí, al contrario me quede velando el sueño inquieto de mi hermosa esposa, ella como siempre hablo en sueños, solo que en lugar de las palabras incoherentes de antaño ella solo repetía cuentas, deudas y preocupaciones, me daba cierta ansiedad el creer que mi Bella estuviera cambiando, que dejara de ser aquella hermosa mujer dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva , divertida, espontanea, hasta cierto punto torpe y muy noble, ella era la mujer que yo amaba sin reservas y no quería que cambiara ni un ápice.

-disculpe señor Yang?- estaba atónito, no me podía estar pasando esto

-lo que escuchas Swan, ya no te necesitamos aquí, así que prescindiremos de tu puesto, pasa a recursos humanos ahí te darán tu liquidación, ahora sal de mi oficina, tengo otros asuntos que atender- Salí casi en piloto automático, estaba en shock a decir verdad, como era posible que después de casi dos meses de ser su gato simplemente me echara a la calle sin la menor consideración, esto era muy injusto, ya sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirme, mas aun así me dirigí a recursos humanos donde ya me tenían mi liquidación, Sara una chica muy buena, de carácter amable y considerado me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-cuanto lo siento Edward, la compañía está en serios problemas y al jefe simplemente se le hace fácil despedir gente para no perder su estilo de vida- asentí en señal de entendimiento pero aun así veía todo en rojo, estaba más que furioso pero no podía hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza nuevamente y desocupar el pobre y desgastado escritorio que me habían brindado en la oficina.

Guarde en la caja que me había dado Sara unos cuantos papeles, documentos propios y la fotografía que tenia conmigo de mi hija y mi Bella, la vi nuevamente, me encantaba la fotografía, la habíamos tomado un fin de semana en un parque, ambas vestían un bonito vestido rosa, se veían angelicales juntas, termine de empacar todo y Salí de la maldita compañía que me había estado explotando por alrededor de dos meses.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iba a decir a Bella, ya lo veía venir, una discusión mas, esto no podía estar pasándome, tenía que buscar la manera de que lo tomara con calma y no se le ocurriera alguna locura como buscar un segundo empleo o algo parecido, ella de por sí ya estaba hasta el cuello de tantas horas de trabajo como para que quisiera aumentar más.

Varias veces ella me lo había planteado sin embargo yo jamás accedí pues tanto trabajo la llegaría a enfermar y eso era lo último que quería, mi hija y yo la necesitábamos con nosotros.

Tenía que empezar la búsqueda de empleo nuevamente y sabia que sería más difícil de lo que parece, esto era lo peor, mi pobre Bella seguramente se pondrá furiosa pero aun así es preferible eso a decirle una mentira cierto? Esperaba con todo mí ser que así fuera no creía poder soportar que Bella se pusiera aun peor conmigo.

* * *

><p><em>aqui estoy nuevamente, con un cap mas, lo se despues de haber dejado tanto tiempo solo este Fic por fin subi nuevo y aunque es cortito significa mucho en la historia. espero que les siga gustando, aclaro que no dejare de escribir este ni ninguno de mis Fic's, diganme que opinan? les esta gustando? acepto todo tipo de coments y aclaro dudas tambien, les dejo sin mas este cap, acabo de darme cuenta de un error en los caps, este es el 4 y el que le sigue del prefacio es el 1 no 2 como tiene escrito, besos y nos estamos leyendo<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, La historia es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.5<strong>

Respire profundamente y le solté la bomba, que bueno que le había pedido que se sentara antes.

-Bella, me despidieron-

-cómo? Edward, sólo así? Sin más? Qué clase de personas son?- estaba histérica y mis intentos por calmarla solo empeoraban la situación

-Pronto encontrare un nuevo empleo, no durara mucho esta situación-

-llevamos viviendo así desde hace mucho tiempo y las cuentas no esperan, a nadie-

-lo sé amor pero con mi liquidación pagaremos las cuentas-

-aun así nos faltara dinero Edward, dime de donde lo vamos a sacar? Porque con mi sueldo ya no podemos contar, se ha terminado-

-yo buscare la manera-

- Edward, no ya no, ahora seré yo quien resuelva esto, y lo hare mañana mismo-

-qué piensas hacer Bella- su cara estaba roja de furia y casi no respiraba

-no te preocupes más Edward- una suave voz se escucho detrás nuestro

-mami, por qué gritan?- Renesmee se acerco a nosotros y la Bella la tomo en brazos

-no es nada mi amor, vuelve a dormir- la tranquilice, me mando un beso con su mano y se recostó en el hombro de Bella quien la llevo de vuelta a su habitación.

Me acosté y esperé a que Bella regresara a nuestra cama pero no lo hizo, así que me asome por la habitación de mi hija para encontrarme con ambas recostadas y abrazadas, claramente Bella había llorado pero ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

Esa imagen me rompió el corazón, ver sufrir a Bella me rasgaba el alma y lo peor era que yo había provocado eso, yo y mi ineptitud.

Regrese a nuestra habitación y las deje dormir, yo naturalmente no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>-Edward puedes pasar por Renesmee a la salida?-<p>

-seguro, quieres que pasemos por ti- estábamos desayunando, la mañana había sido muy tensa pero esperaba que durante la tarde se calmaran las cosas y yo pudiera por lo menos hacer una entrevista de trabajo.

-no, tengo que hacer algunas cosas saliendo de trabajar-

-de acuerdo- no quise insistir y lograr que se molestara

-princesa ve a cepillarte los dientes, ya es tarde- mi niña me obedeció y termino de arreglarse

-nos vemos en la tarde papi- se despidió mi niña con un sonoro beso seguida por su madre

-Bella- la llame y se volteo un poco renuente

-te amo- me miro a los ojos con pena y tristeza, pero finalmente suspiro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, fue frio

-más que a mi propia vida- me recito en el oído y salió con nuestra hija hacia su colegio

* * *

><p><em><span>es cortito y no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y no me justificaré, sólo les traeré más seguido capítulos, siempre han sido cortos pero serán con mucho jugo, lo prometo, cuídense mucho nos estamos leyendo. An<span>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la trama es mía totalmente_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.6<strong>

Estaba muy preocupado por las cuentas que se debían pagar inmediatamente, así que me senté en la sala para hacer cuentas.

-papi- me llamo mi princesa

-qué sucede pequeña- estaba muy concentrado en todas las cuentas

-papi, mis ojitos no quieren dejar de llorar- eso me saco de las cuentas y le preste mi total atención a mi hija, la vi y era cierto, sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos y no paraban de llorarle.

Toque su frente y su temperatura era más elevada a lo normal.

-cariño estás hirviendo, donde está tu mamá-

-salió hace un rato- no tenía tiempo para esperar a Bella así que tome mi chaqueta y una gran frazada con la que cubrí a mi hija, escribí una rápida nota para mi esposa y salí rumbo al hospital

* * *

><p>-Edward, Edward, dónde está? Mi niña- escuche a Bella quien llegaba muy preocupada al hospital<p>

-Bella- en cuanto me vio salió disparada hacia mí

-dónde está? Qué tiene? Qué le paso a mi niña?- estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-tranquila, ya la están atendiendo, todo está bien- se relajo un poco pero no permitió que la abrazara, se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, acaricie su espalda suavemente.

-por qué no me llamaste Edward?- sonó como un reproche

-Bella, no tenía tiempo para esperarte, Renesmee ardía en fiebre y tú no estabas-

-debiste llamarme-

-bien, no lo pensé, estaba asustado, nuestra hija estaba mal-

-Familiares de Renesmee Swan- llamo el médico que atendía a mi princesa

-somos sus padres-

-señores Swan, su hija ya estaba estable, nos costó bastante poder bajarle la fiebre que traía pero ahora está mucho mejor, tenía una bacteria en el estomago pero ya hemos podido extraerla de su sistema, se quedara por hoy en observación y si todo está bien se la podrán llevar mañana mismo-

-gracias doctor- dijo Bella mientras nos dejaban solos

* * *

><p>-Bella, se hace tarde, me quedare para pagar los gastos del hospital, debes ir al trabajo-<p>

-no Edward, llame hace rato a una compañera y me cubrirá hasta las 10-

-bien- no dije nada más porque sabía que empeoraría las cosas, después de haber permanecido toda la noche en la sala de espera no pude no hablar con ella

-Familiares de Renesmee Swan- nos hablo una enfermera

-soy su mamá- se adelanto Bella

-en unos momentos le darán el alta a su hija, puede pasar a pagar la cuenta en la ventanilla, si quiere puede pasar a ver a su hija antes- se despidió y se fue

-Edward por favor ve a ver a Renesmee, en un momento entro- asentí y me adentre a un pasillo largo para pasar a una habitación grande dividido por varias cortinas, en una de ellas se encontraba mi niña, recostada y con sus ojitos abiertos mirando hacia el techo.

-hola princesa- me acerque a darle un beso en su frente y su rostro se ilumino

-papi!, Dónde estabas? Me sentí muy sola aquí, dónde está mami?-

-tranquila cielo, no pudimos entrar porque los doctores no lo permiten, pero ya nos vamos a casa, mami está afuera, ya viene-

-papi, no me gustan los hospitales, huelen feo y son muy grises- arrugo su naricita, se parecía mucho a su madre, a ella tampoco le gustaban los hospitales.

-cariño?- llamo Bella

-Hola mami- se abrazaron y Bella lloro un poco

-vamos cariño te ayudare a vestirte, el doctor ya te dio el alta- Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la ventanilla donde debía pagar, no quería ni imaginarme lo que tendría que pagar.

-buenos días señorita, quiero pagar la cuenta a nombre de Renesmee Swan-

-discúlpeme señor pero esa cuenta ya está pagada-

-cómo?- ósea que Bella había pagado la cuenta, pero con qué dinero?

-gracias señorita- vi salir a Bella y a mi hija, Bella la llevaba en brazos

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo?- sentó a nuestra hija en una de las sillas y le pidió que no se moviera, salimos del hospital cuidando de mantener a la vista a nuestra hija

-Bella de dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar?-

-eso que importa Edward, la pague y punto-

-no Bella quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste?-

-de verdad quieres saberlo Edward?-

-sí Bella dímelo-

-bien, fui a una casa de préstamos-

-qué? Y qué dejaste en prenda?- los ojos de Bella se empañaron un poco pero aun así levanto su rostro y me miro directo a los ojos

-di mi anillo de matrimonio-

-qué?- era cierto que el anillo no era una gran joya, pero valía algo, nunca creí que llegaría a hacer aquello

-sí Edward, deje mi anillo- sentí como poco a poco algo se rompía en mi interior, aquel anillo se lo había dado cuando nos casamos, había sido una ceremonia civil demasiado sencilla pero era lo que podíamos costear, había ahorrado por mucho tiempo para poder comprarle aquella sortija y ella la había dejado así como así

-Edward yo…-

-será mejor que llevemos a Renesmee a casa- entre de nuevo al hospital para encontrarme con mi pequeña quien movía libremente sus piecitos ya que no alcanzaba el piso

-vamos corazón, vamos a casa- la arrope en la frazada que había llevado y la tome en mis brazos, escondí mi rostro un poco en su cabello para ocultar las pocas lagrimas que había derramado, Bella nos esperaba con un taxi a fuera, subí junto con mi hija y no la solté ni cuando llegamos a casa.

Poco después Bella se fue a su trabajo y yo me quede encerrado con mi hija quien se había quedado dormida en el camino, prepare su comida cuidando que todo estuviera limpio y desinfectado.

-papi, porque mami y tú ya no se abrazan, ni están juntos?- me sorprendía lo persuasiva y observadora que era mi niña

-bueno no es nada cariño, es que mami no se ha sentido bien pero tú no debes preocuparte de acuerdo mi cielo, tus papis te adoran-

-ok papi- la acompañe mientras dibujaba y luego de que tomara un baño la acompañe a dormir.

Cerca de las nueve llego Bella, no hablamos.

-Edward, quieres dejar esa actitud? Era necesario-

-Bella lo que no entiendo es por qué justamente tu anillo-

-no lo sé-

-bueno sabes qué yo sí lo sé, nuestra relación ya no significa nada para ti Bella-

-eso es lo que crees Edward?-

-sí Bella eso es lo que creo-

-bien, si esa es la opinión que tienes de mi ya todo está dicho Edward- con esas palabras salió de la habitación dejándome con el alma hecha pedazos

Amaba demasiado a Bella y ahora me había dicho que lo nuestro se había acabado, mi vida se había acabado.

* * *

><p><em><span>bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y por sus alertas, son magníficos, me animan mucho,espero que les agrade este capítulo que es un poquito más largo, en el próximo ya estaremos en el prefacio y espero que me sigan en esta historia, el capítulo anterior se tardo un poquito en subir y espero que este no sea igual, si hay algún problema con este capítulo les pido que esperen algunos días a que suba, todo eso es problema de FF, nos estamos leyendo, cuídense, besos, An.<span>_


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Los personajes pertenecen claro esta a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es totalmente mía**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7<strong>

Me sentía tan mal, cómo Bella había sido capaz de hacerme, hacernos algo así?

-Edward- me llamo pero la ignoré como últimamente lo había estado haciendo, temía que si hablaba dijera algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiría.

-Edward has estado así una semana entera, cuando se te pasara este berrinche?-

-eso crees Bella? Crees que es un berrinche?- mi irritación crecía más y más

-claro que lo creo Edward, era sólo un anillo- explote

-sólo un anillo Bella? Ese anillo representaba nuestro amor, nuestro compromiso, no es un berrinche, esto me demuestra lo poco que ya te importa nuestra relación, para ti nosotros ya no somos nada cierto?-

-Edward necesitábamos el dinero-

-Exacto Bella! Ya todo significa dinero para ti!-

-Sin ese dinero no hubiéramos podido pagar el hospital de mi hija!-

-tu hija? Tu hija Bella? Ella también es mi hija, no lo olvides-

-una hija que no puedes mantener Edward!- "que no puedes mantener" eso me caló en lo profundo

-estás diciendo que si no la mantengo no es mi hija? Bella no es por mi elección no tener trabajo! Eso no me hace menos padre que los demás-

-Renesmee necesita más que un padre amoroso, es una niña y necesita cuidados, los cuales tú no puedes pagar- lo que me dijo me hirió demasiado, tanto que no pensé bien antes de levantar mi mano con intensión de pegarle.

Su mirada fue la que me detuvo antes de que mi mano tocara su rostro, atónito más incluso que Bella con mi reacción, salí prácticamente huyendo del apartamento.

* * *

><p>Era tarde, muy tarde, llevaba vagando por horas pero no podía volver, no después de lo que casi le hacía a Bella, le daba muchas vueltas a la situación y sin duda era algo imperdonable, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que Bella me entendiera y me perdonara, al final de cuentas yo la amaba, más que a mi propia vida.<p>

Decidido a que no podía darle más vueltas al asunto regrese a nuestro apartamento.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas, no me sorprendía, debían ser las 11 o 12 de la noche y Bella debía trabajar.

Entre lo más silencioso que pude para no despertar ni a Bella ni a mi hija quien seguro también estaba dormida.

Antes de buscar a Bella para poder hablar tome un poco de agua para calmar los nervios que me comían por dentro.

Entre en nuestra habitación pero no estaba, seguramente se había quedado dormida en la habitación de nuestra pequeña, tenía en el pecho un sentimiento de ansiedad, necesitaba ver a Bella con mi hija para calmarme.

Entre a la habitación de mi pequeña pero no estaba, ninguna de las dos estaba, la desesperación se apodero de mí, regrese a mi habitación para encontrarme sólo con mi ropa, no estaba nada de las cosas de Bella, con una ansiedad corriendo por todo mi ser busque las cosas de mi princesa para ver lo mismo, nada.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad, dónde buscarlas?, decidido a buscarlas fui por mi chamarra y las llaves cuando me encontré con un sobre que estaba dirigido a mí, dentro había una carta escrita por Bella, decía.

_Edward:_

_han pasado demasiadas cosas entre los dos, cosas que no son buenas para nuestra hija, sinceramente no creo que sea posible continuar juntos, no es justo ni para ti, ni para mí y mucho menos para Renesmee, así que nos vamos, no nos busques, créeme que es lo mejor, ahora me doy cuenta que sí fue un gran error estar juntos, mi inconsciencia de adolescente no me dejo ver con claridad, pero ahora lo hago._

_Renesmee y yo estaremos bien, si de algo estoy segura es que amas a nuestra hija, por eso mismo debes entender que ella merece una mejor calidad de vida, y eso significa estar lejos de ti, lejos de Seattle, ahora empezaremos una nueva vida, una en la que tú no puedes estar, pero no dejare que Renesmee te olvide, ella siempre recodara a su padre, te lo prometo._

_Este es el adiós que debimos darnos hace casi siete años Edward, hasta nunca._

_Bella._

Esto realmente estaba pasando, lo veía, estaba frente a mis ojos, sin embargo aquella parte de mi cerebro que se encargaba de salvar la poca salud mental que me quedaba se negaba a aceptar lo innegable, a pesar de todo siempre había luchado, siempre me había sobrepuesto y pensado en alguna forma de solucionar las cosas, siempre viendo el lado positivo de la vida, pero sinceramente ahora ni siquiera sabía si tenía vida alguna.

Se había ido, bella me había dejado, una simple carta era todo lo que quedaba de nuestra vida juntos, y no sólo eso, se había llevado a nuestra hija, me había dejado la simple promesa de que mi princesa no me olvidaría.

Nada de esto era justo, era cierto que nos habíamos precipitado de cierta manera pero yo nunca pensé que había sido un error, y Bella sí, ella creía que había sido un error y ahora trataba de remediarlo, se había ido, para siempre.

Con un dolor creciente me derrumbe en el piso, sujetando muy cerca de mi pecho aquel único pedazo de papel que era lo último que Bella me había dejado, llore, llore por mi hija, por mi matrimonio deshecho, llore por la vida que sin remordimiento Bella se había llevado, llore por mi corazón que sin duda se había ido con ella, ahora quedaba sólo una coraza vacía, sin vida, porque sin Bella y sin mi hija yo no era nada, no tenía nada, ni siquiera aliento para seguir con mi ahora miserable existencia.

* * *

><p><em><span>aquí les traigo un capítulo más, quiero agradecerles sus increibles reviews, a aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero aun así me dejan un comentario les agradesco infinitamente, a los que tienen cuenta y se toman un tiempo de escribirme también, son los mejores, como ven ahora ya aparecio la parte del prefacio, que triste por Edward, pero así va la historia, espero que les siga gustando mucho, cuidense y nos estamos leyendo, un beso An.<span>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes claramente no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama sí es mía_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.8<strong>

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses en los que no había sabido nada acerca de Bella o mi hija, no sabía a dónde habían ido.

Ahora me quedaba en un hotel muy pobre y sucio, había tenido que desalojar mi departamento porque no podía pagarlo.

Caminaba sin rumbo como siempre, me sentía solo y perdido, y cómo no estarlo?, había perdido a mi hija y a mi esposa, las personas que le daban razón a mi vida, ahora ellas se habían ido y yo me quedaba sin nada, como siempre había sido, a final de cuentas yo siempre había estado solo, era un pobre huérfano que no tenía ni familia, ni recuerdos, hoy podía fácilmente desaparecer y nadie se daría cuenta.

Antes de atravesar la calle un tipo choco conmigo, iba corriendo y no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en frente suyo, escuche como a lo lejos alguien gritaba que lo detuvieran, él hombre hizo acto de huir pero lo detuve, lo tome por el cuello y lo levante del piso, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía un malla en la cabeza y un bolso en la mano.

Varios policías llegaron alrededor mío y tomaron al hombre.

-muchísimas gracias joven, no sabe lo que les costó atraparlo- una señora no de mucha edad, muy hermosa, de cabello caramelo y piel pálida. Se le veía agitada, seguramente había corrido detrás de el hombre igualmente

-no se preocupe, pero se encuentre bien?-

-seguro, es sólo que a mi edad no debería hacer estas cosas-

-que cosas dice- la mujer levanto su rostro y se me quedo viendo directo a los ojos, su rostro denoto mucha sorpresa pero se recompuso pronto

-cómo podría pagarte por tu ayuda?-

-no se moleste, no es necesario que me pague nada, fue una casualidad y cualquiera la hubiera ayudado-

-pero has sido tú y quiero compensártelo-

-por favor no se preocupe, no lo hice por buscar un beneficio-

-bien, entonces al menos déjame invitarte a comer-

-no quiero interrumpir sus asuntos-

-tonterías, me acompañaras a todos lados-

-no quiero ser entrometido-

-descuida cariño, siempre estoy tan sola, tu compañía será refrescante-

-está segura?- la confianza que me inspiraba esa mujer era increíble, tenía un tono de voz tan tranquilo y dulce que inspiraba una ternura única

-totalmente, dime cómo te llamas?-

-Edward- no quería dar el apellido de Bella ni el que tenía en el orfanato

-yo soy Esme, es un placer conocerte Edward- tenía sus ojos aguados pero escondió su rostro e hizo una llamada rápida por su teléfono

En menos de cinco minutos un lujoso auto estaba frente a nosotros. Entramos, yo un poco temeroso

-Edward, haremos una pequeña parada técnica y después iremos a comer-

-de acuerdo-

-Garrett, vamos- le dijo a su chofer y avanzamos

De cierta manera me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero aquel rostro tan confidente de Esme sólo me podía asegurar que nada malo podía salir de esto.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, disculpen si es muy pequeño el capítulo, como verán ya aprecio Esme, que bonito. Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, me llenan de entusiasmo, para quienes no tienen cuanta en FF pero aun así dejan su precioso review les agradezco aquí, no saben cuanto me animan, ahora díganme qué les pareció? Ahora odian mi historia? espero que no porque yo los adoro, nos estamos leyendo, los quiero, un beso enorme a todos, por los que pregunten por Bella no se preocupen aparecerá en unos cuantos capítulos más, pero seguro no preguntaran porque ahora la odian, no la odien pronto todo se arreglara, (espero). Todos mis afecto. An.<span>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes presentes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer completamente, la trama es mía _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9<strong>

-Edward querido quieres bajar o prefieres esperarme?- estábamos frente a una gran tienda de antigüedades.

-creo que prefiero esperarla-

-de acuerdo, entonces no tardare nada- el chofer Garrett, le abrió su puerta y bajo

La espere alrededor de diez minutos antes de que regresara con una brillante sonrisa y los ojos un poco rojos

-se encuentra bien Esme?-

-perfectamente Edward, Garrett a casa- a su casa?

-iremos a su casa Esme?-

-por supuesto, a donde más iríamos a comer?- asentí y nos dirigimos hacia su casa, poco a poco las casas y los lugares se iban haciendo más lujosos, sin duda esta mujer era de dinero, sin embargo su actitud era demasiado dulce

-cuéntame sobre ti Edward, si no te molesta- rayos, justamente lo que no quería que preguntara

-sabe no es algo que quiera escuchar-

-oh, discúlpame soy una entrometida-

-no en absoluto Esme, es sólo que es un tema un poco delicado- Esme asintió y dejo el tema

A los pocos minutos llegamos a una gran casa, mucho más bonitas que todas las demás y un poco retirada de todo.

Era blanca, de tres pisos con muchos ventanales, el retrato mismo de la opulencia

-vamos, seguro todo está casi listo- la seguí sin decir nada, estaba medio en shock, era demasiado lujo

-disculpe Esme no se molestara su familia por traerme?-

-para nada querido, casi siempre ceno sola, mi marido siempre trabaja y mi hija pasa su mayor tiempo en la universidad-

-ya veo- el interior de su casa era aun más hermoso, decorados en blanco, café y dorado. Nos sentamos en uno de sus amplios sillones.

-Edward en que trabajas?-

-bueno es algo penoso, pero por el momento no tengo empleo-

-oh, bueno permíteme- salió disparada de la estancia, vi algunos recuadros, era Esme con su esposo, del día de su boda, era un hombre joven y bien parecido, rubio, se veía el amor que se profesaban, eso sin remedio me recordó a Bella, me aleje de los retratos y regrese al sillón

Esme regreso unos momentos después.

-aquí tienes querido- me tendió una tarjeta donde se leían datos de una compañía "_M & C company"_

-ve a esta dirección y estoy segura de que encontraras algo-

-muchísimas gracias Esme, usted es una persona excepcional-

-basta de halagos querido, pasamos a la mesa?-

Tuvimos una cena tranquila y amena, me hablo de su familia, de su hija quien era una chica muy enérgica y alegre, estudiaba diseño de modas y su mayor sueño era volverse la mejor de todas.

Su esposo era el vicepresidente de una gran compañía y por eso mismo no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos pero se amaban completamente.

Ella era dueña de una tienda de antigüedades, estaban tomando prestigio pues su colección era única y muy hermosa, según las reseñas de los periódicos donde habían dado a conocer más públicamente la tienda

Garrett me llevo a mi motel y ahí preparé todo para ir a esa empresa, supongo era alguna de las que su esposo conocía, si era así seguramente pronto conseguiría un empleo.

Eso es lo que más quería, de esa manera yo podría conseguir los medios para ir en busca de Bella y de mi hija, con aquel empleo estaba seguro las cosas mejorarían, rogaba porque así fuera.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está un nuevo capítulo y que más puedo hacer que agradecerles! son increíbles, sus comentarios y alertas son la mayor paga, de nuevo gracias por los que no tienen cuenta y me dejan aun así un comentario, a aquellos que se toman la molestia de abrir su cuenta y dejar un review igualmente miles de gracias. Yo sé que son pequeños pero espero y si recibo los mismo reviews que hasta ahora el próximo sea un capítulo más largo y que mejoren las cosas completamente, para que vuelva a aparecer Bella falta un poquito pero pronto, muy pronto, miles de besos y nos estamos leyendo, An.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama o historia es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.10<strong>

Estaba justo en la entrada de la gran empresa donde Esme me había recomendado ir, era un edificio muy grande, imponente. En la entrada se leía _M & C company._

Me quite de nervios y entre, había varias personas caminando de aquí para allá con papeles en mano o café, me dirigí a la recepción donde una señorita estaba contestando el teléfono.

-buenas tardes, quisiera saber quien me puede dar informes acerca de una bacante en esta empresa- la señorita ni siquiera me miraba

-no hay ninguna bacante en esta empresa joven, haga favor de retirarse- su tono era cortante y desagradable

-bueno me ha dicho la señora Esme que viniera a esta empresa para buscar una bacante- colgó el teléfono bruscamente y se levanto con unos papeles en la mano

-escuche aquí no hay bacantes, ya se lo he dicho y es mejor que me haga perder más mi tiempo, haga favor de retirarse o llamaré a seguridad-

-señorita estoy aquí por una bacante de la cual me hablo la señora Esme y no me iré sin hablar con alguien sobre esto-

-mire esa señora Esme no tiene autoridad aquí así que…- antes de que terminara de hablar otra voz la interrumpió

-disculpa Lauren pero te recuerdo que la señora Esme es la esposa de Carlisle quien si mal no recuerdo fue quien te dio este puesto sin ninguna referencia o mejor preparación y creo recordar también que fue precisamente Esme quien abogo por ti, así que no me digas que ella no tiene ninguna autoridad en esta empresa-

Era un joven alto y fornido que hasta me intimidaba, tenía un tono burlón pero serio en su voz, cabello negro y rizado junto con unos ojos muy grises.

-acompáñeme por favor, y Lauren, deja de hablar con tu novio y atiende las llamadas que te corresponden, Irina es mi secretaria personal no la recepcionista- la chica asintió y bajo la cabeza muy apenada

-espero que no la haya metido en problemas-

-Lauren es un problema para mí, no te preocupes- entramos a una oficina muy amplia y bien decorada, me recordaba a la estancia de Esme, se sentó detrás de un amplio escritorio y me ofreció tomar asiento.

-bien dime cómo te llamas?-

-Edward-

- a secas?- enarco una ceja y puso una sonrisa burlona

-por lo general sí- lanzo una carcajada y empezó a jugar con una pelota

-Bien Edward a secas, por lo que veo conocer a mi madrina?-

-sí la conocí ayer por la tarde-

-debió de ver algo en ti para enviarte de inmediato, cómo pasó?-

-alguien le había robado el bolso y yo lo detuve, fue mera coincidencia, pero ella se empecino en que la acompañara a comer, me pregunto sobre mi empleo y le comente que por el momento no tenía uno así que me dijo que viniera- finalice

-sí me dijo que hoy vendría una persona especial pero para serte sincero esperaba a una chica, por lo general mi madrina ayuda a más chicas, pero supongo que vio algo muy especial en ti-

-pues gracias-

-bien Edward tienes alguna experiencia anterior?-

-trabaje un tiempo en dos empresas y por supuesto tengo mis estudios finalizados-

-bien, eso me gusta, por el momento entraras en algo pequeño, con buena paga desde luego y poco a poco veremos cómo te desenvuelves, de acuerdo a eso te reubicaremos en mejores posiciones- lo dijo tan sencillo que me pareció no escuchar

-eso es todo? Así de simple?- volvió a carcajearse y hasta a mí me dieron ganas de hacerlo pero de nervios

-Claro Edward! Bienvenido a _Masen & Cullen Company_- me estrecho fuertemente la mano dándome una sincera sonrisa

-Gracias, ehh disculpa no sé tu nombre-

-Emmett McCarthy amigo, eso sí deberás dar tu nombre completo para tu contrato-

-eso ya me lo suponía-

-vamos la familia es una lata, pero necesaria-

-créeme que aunque fuera una lata no me quejaría si tuviera una para empezar- de nuevo mi mente viajo al lado de mi hija y de Bella

-oh lo lamento, Esme dice que tengo un defecto en la lengua que actúa más rápido que mi cerebro- sonreí ante su comentario, probablemente era cierto

-descuida, igual si quiero trabajar aquí no me puedo quejar- su carcajada no se hizo esperar

-chico eres hábil, vamos pronto será la hora de la comida y creo que sé donde seremos bien recibidos-

-pero aun no trabajo aquí- le resto importancia con un gesto de mano

-los detalles los terminaré yo más tarde, ahora es tiempo de comer y Esme estará feliz de vernos además de saber que pronto trabajaras aquí-

-bien supongo que no me puedo negar a mi jefe- rio más fuerte por lo que dije y salimos juntos de la compañía

Nos dirigimos hacia su enorme jeep plateado y recorrimos todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de Esme.

Ella nos recibió con la mejor sonrisa y mucho animo

-Edward querido me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo tan pronto-

-lo miso digo Esme- me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a Emmett, era increíble lo cómodo que me sentía con esas personas, como si los conociera de toda la vida, incluso sentía algo como estima hacia ellos

-Emmett McCarthy me habías tenido totalmente abandonada, así es como tratas a tu madrina?-

-oh Madrinita! Lo siento, lo siento!- reí por la actitud de Emmett, tan infantil, bien tenía que moderar mi confianza, yo estaba pensando en mi jefe como alguien infantil, por mas estima que Esme me tuviera no podía ser así de confianzudo

-bájame ya Emmett, y mejor vayan a lavarse las manos que la comida está casi lista- Emmett la dejo suavemente en el piso y se alejo por un pasillo haciendo caras de niño pequeño

-oh Edward, vamos acompáñame querido, dime cómo te fue hoy?-

-muy bien en realidad Esme, me dieron el empleo-

-eso es sensacional Edward, que emoción- me abrazo maternalmente y me hizo anhelar saber quien fue mi madre, aunque ella no me quisiera y me hubiera dejado en una casa hogar.

-muchas gracias Esme, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado-

-tonterías, tú tienes madera de líder justo como tu padre- eso me desconcertó pero no pude preguntar nada porque justo irrumpió Emmett en la sala

-hey, hey que ella es MI madrina, si tratas de robármela te aseguro no me tentare el corazón en despedirte-

-si te atreves a hacer algo así Emmett yo no me tentare el corazón en despedirte a ti de mi casa-

-me rindo madrina, tú ganas- reímos todos y pasamos al gran comedor, fue una comida amena y tranquila como en la ocasión anterior pero mucho más alegre con Emmett ahí.

Emmett era el hijo de la mejor amiga de Esme, la madre de Emmett lo había criado sola cuando su padre sin más los había abandonado, ella seguía estudiando y fue cuando conoció a Esme, ellas se hicieron se volvieron muy unidas y Esme acepto ser la madrina de Emmett, cuando él tenía 17 años su madre enfermo de cáncer y 2 años después falleció del mismo, Emmett había caído en una profunda depresión de la cual sólo Esme pudo rescatarlo.

Ahora Emmett tenía un trabajo estable _M & C company, _vivía en un apartamento que él mismo había comprado y estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga desde la infancia, una historia para admirar

-como veras Edward, Esme fue mi ancla, en ella y en su familia me pude apoyar incluso cuando ellos no necesitaban más piedras en su camino, sin embargo me adoptaron como a uno más y ahora les debo muchísimo, además de que los quiero como a mis padres, así que te aseguro que la amenaza va totalmente en serio- termino guiñándome un ojo

Comprendí a lo que se refería, si alguien me hubiera apoyado de esa manera, los querría como a mi familia, sin embargo algo de lo que había comentado Emmett me dejo pensando, más piedras en su camino?, Esme era una mujer tan dulce y atenta que nadie podría imaginar que tuviera algún problema en su vida, era inconcebible.

No dormí en toda la noche pensando sobre eso, tampoco pude dormir pensando en mi hija y en Bella, no lloraba más pero el dolor en mi pecho seguía desgarrándome sin piedad cada momento que no las tenía a mi lado, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, ya no quería conciliar el sueño, sabía que era inútil pero imaginaba que si usaba todas mis fuerzas mis pensamientos llegaría de cierta manera a Bella, "_mi amor si me escuchas quiero que sepas que te amo, más que a mi propia vida, te necesito y te extraño, Renesmee te amo mi princesa"_

Suspire y limpie la lágrima que se había derramado en mi rostro y me aliste rápidamente para dirigirme a mi nuevo empleo.

_M & C company, _prepárate que Edward Swan no piensa dejarse vencer ahora.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola,hola, aquí yo reportandome con un nuevo capítulo más largo, apareció ahora Emmett, es una gran felicidad ver cuantos reviews y alertas hay, mil gracias por su apoyo y cariño, espero que sigan comentando y que les siga gustando esta historia, nos estamos leyendo, con todo mi cariño An.<span>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11<strong>

Llegue temprano a la empresa, estaba un poco cansado pero daría lo mejor de mí para este trabajo.

En la recepción vi a esa chica Lauren quien me miraba muy despectivamente pero al lado de ella se encontraba otra chica, de cabello castaño y lentes, vestida muy apropiadamente para la oficina

-Buenos días, usted debe ser el señor Swan, no es así?-

-Edward por favor-

-de acuerdo Edward, yo soy Ángela Weber, soy la asistente personal de Emmett y yo te asesorare en tus obligación en la empresa- tenía una sonrisa amable y sincera, me agrado, me tendió una identificación con mi foto y el lugar que desempeñaba en la empresa," _asesor _ _técnico", _se leía.

-bien vamos, debes estar al tanto de todo antes de que llegue Emmett-

Asentí y me deje guiar por ella, el trabajo era realmente sencillo, entendí todo fácilmente y eso pareció ser algo bueno según Ángela, entramos a una oficina amplia y con dos escritorios, en uno de ellos se leía mi nombre.

-bien espera a que venga Emmett, no ha de tardar mucho, que tenga un buen día-

-gracias por todo Ángela-

-de nada, bienvenido a la empresa-

Me senté en la silla del escritorio, las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente, sólo me hacía falta tener a mi familia conmigo.

En el pasillo se escuchaban las risotadas de Emmett, también se escuchaba a alguien más, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era. Emmett entro a la oficina junto con otro joven, era rubio y se veía agradable.

-ya veo que estas instalado, espero que Angie te haya explicado todo-

-lo hizo Emmett gracias-

-Edward déjame presentarte a Jasper Whitlock, es un gran amigo mío de la universidad-

-mucho gusto- estrechamos las manos

-igualmente, todo amigo de Emmett es mi amigo- su expresión era tan tranquila que parecía tener un efecto calmante

-bien Edward, espero que te sientas muy a gusto, entraras de lleno a tus labores para que te vayas acoplando-

-de acuerdo, Emmett pero de quién es ese escritorio?-

-Oh, no Edward, esta oficina es totalmente tuya, ese escritorio no lo ocupara nadie así que si gustas puedes pedir que lo saquen-

-ya veo, gracias-

-que chico que siempre está agradeciendo-

-a Esme le encantaría que tú fueras así- dijo Jasper, ahogue una risa

-seguro que le gustaría pero mi madrina no me cambia por nadie-

-ya lo creo grandulón, bien debo volver, nos vemos Edward, ha sido un gusto conocer quien le ha robado el cariño de su madrina a este orate-

-oh no lo creo ricitos de oro, este chico esta bajo advertencia-

-eres un celoso de lo peor Emmett- los chicos se fueron entre broma y broma, Emmett me aclaro que pasaría por mí para ir a comer con Esme.

El día estaba pasando rápido y sin contratiempos, el teléfono de mi escritorio sonó lo que me precio un poco raro

-sí diga?-

-_Edward querido es Esme_-

-hola Esme qué tal tu día?-

- _muy tranquilo, qué tal el tuyo?-_

-excelente gracias Esme-

-_Vendrás a comer cierto?-_

-desde luego Esme, siempre que no sea una molestia-

-_tú nunca molestas querido, los espero, nos vemos-_

-hasta la tarde Esme- colgó y yo termine con mi trabajo

Eran alrededor de las cinco cuando Emmett volvió a entrar a mi oficina

-bien Eddie vamos a comer-

-Emmett, ese apodo suena horrendo-

-lo sé y por eso será como te llame-

-vamos Emmett no estarás hablando en serio-

-por supuesto! Ya veré que otro se me ocurre pero ese será el oficial- me guiño un ojo y salimos de la oficina.

-Eddie debes tener un auto-

-Emmett acabo de entrar a trabajar y ya quieres que tenga un empleo?-

-la empresa tiene convenios de financiamiento, se descontaría de tu paga-

-realmente Emmett por ahora no quiero comprometer mi sueldo, tengo unas deudas que pagar y algunos asuntos que resolver-

-si tienes problemas económicos, puedes pedir un préstamo a la empresa-

-no lo sé, puede ser pero necesito pensarlo-

-hazlo Edward, incluso si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo-

-gracias Emmett, en verdad-

Llegamos a la casa de Esme, pero en esta ocasión no fue ella quien nos recibió, fue su ama de llaves.

-señora Cooper donde está mi madrina?-

-se encuentra arriba joven, está con la niña-

-está aquí?-

-así es joven Emmett, llego esta mañana-

-qué emoción! Seguro Rose no lo sabe, voy a llamarla- Emmett salió para poder llamarle a su novia

-joven puede esperar en la sala, en seguida le llamo a la señora-

-gracias señora Cooper- entre a la estancia y espere a que Esme bajara, La señora Cooper había dicho que se encontraba con la niña, pero que niña? Alguna pequeña de Esme?

-Edward querido que alegría que ya hayan llegado!, ven aquí- me abrazo cariñosamente, detrás de Esme se encontraba una jovencita, era pequeña y de piel blanca, con cabello negro como la noche y largo, muy lacio.

-oh querido déjame presentarte a Alice, ella es mi hija, Alice cariño él es Edward- ella no dijo nada, me veía con los ojos bien abiertos pero poco a poco una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

De un momento a otro se colgó de mi cuello y me beso ambas mejillas.

-es un placer conocerte Edward- tenía mi rostro bien tomado entre sus pequeñas manos y me miraba directo a los ojos.

-el placer es mío Alice, Esme habla mucho de ti- le pude decir una vez que me soltó, nos sentamos en el amplio sillón una a cada lado mío.

-mi mamá sólo me ha dicho maravillas sobre ti, y veo que no ha mentido nada, estabas en todo lo cierto mamá- le dijo a Esme

-te lo dije cariño- Emmett entro de nuevo a la casa

-Enana!-

-pie grande!- Alice salto a los brazos de Emmett y él le dio vueltas por el aire como a una niña

-cuando llegaste?-

-hoy en la mañana- Alice estudiaba en ocasiones fuera de Seattle y por eso no la había conocido antes

-que alegría, le he llamado a Rose y viene a comer, igual que Jazz, madrina espero que no te moleste-

-por supuesto que no Emmett, te molesta que retrasemos un poco la cena Edward?-

-claro que no Esme, en absoluto-

-bien, cuéntame cómo te fue hoy en tu primer día?-

-su primer día mamá?- Emmett y Alice se sentaron de nuevo

-sí enana, Edward acaba de entrar a la empresa-

-eso es increíble! Cuéntanos Edward-

-bueno todos fueron muy amables, fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaba, te lo debo a ti Esme y a Emmett-

-en absoluto Edward, revisé tus papeles, tu desempeño en las empresas pasadas era impecable, me sorprende que te hayan dejado ir, pero por otra parte me alegra, ahora nosotros te tenemos-

-eres demasiado amable Emmett-

-y tú demasiado modesto Edward, estoy segura de que mi ahijado dice la verdad- me sonroje y deje pasar el tema, continuamos hablando alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron Jasper y la novia de Emmett, Rosalie.

Pasamos todos a comer, conversamos mucho.

Rosalie era una chica muy hermosa que trabajaba en su propio taller mecánico aunque algunas veces hacia pequeñas campañas de modelaje y estaba estudiando para ser abogada, llevaba con Emmett un tiempo y se le veía muy enamorada.

Me entere que Jasper era el novio de Alice, llevaban muy poco tiempo pero ambos se adoraban.

Todas esas muestras de afecto me recordaron a mi Bella, a mi hija y sobretodo me hicieron ver que eran una increíble familia, una que yo jamás podría tener, eso me bajo un poco el ánimo y Esme se dio cuenta de ello. Me llevo a la cocina donde muy sutilmente me pregunto qué sucedía.

-lamento preocuparte Esme, no es nada en serio-

-Edward no voy a presionarte ni nada por el estilo pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí-

-es por mi esposa Esme, hace un tiempo ella se fue y no sé dónde pueda buscarla, estoy desesperado- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas por lo cual Esme me abrazo protectoramente.

Nunca había tenido una figura materna y tener en esos momentos a Esme me hacían sentir seguro de cierta forma.

-oh Edward, mi niño, todo va a estar bien de acuerdo, lo resolveremos, yo te ayudare, todos te ayudaremos, ahora ya no estás solo mi niño- Esme lloraba igualmente lo que me hizo sentir querido y apreciado.

Esme tenía sin duda un don materno, eso me hacía sentirla cerca de mí, sus palabras tiernas y de aliento me hacían creer que era cierto, que todo estaría bien, sabía que ella me ayudaría, creo que después de todo Esme llego a mi vida para darme a entender que las posibilidades aun existían.

-Esme, eres la mujer más buena del mundo, espero que no te moleste esto pero te siento tan cerca de mí, como si fueras mi madre, aunque claro que eso no es posible, mi madre no se toco el corazón cuando me abandono y tú jamás serías capaz de hacer algo como eso-

Al escuchar mis palabras su llanto aumento y me volvió a abrazar, no entendía su reacción pero aun así la abrace fuertemente.

Le escuche murmurar un leve "_si tú supieras como fueron las cosas" _pero no pregunte nada, lo deje pasar y me concentre en el cariño que aquella dulce mujer me otorgaba en es cálido abrazo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola! aquí un nuevo capítulo, todos sus comentarios y alertas me animan a seguir, me dejan su opinión?, espero que les siga gustando mi historia, como ven trato de hacer los capítulos lo más largos posibles y bueno esto es lo que sale, con todo mi afecto An.<span>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es claramente mía**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.12<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso, por fin me iban a presentar al vicepresidente de la empresa, aunque aun no entendía muy bien por qué era el vicepresidente, era el segundo mayor accionista y uno de los fundadores, no conocía la historia de cómo se había fundado la empresa, era un tema vedado para muchos y sólo sabía que Carlisle Cullen había sido uno de los iniciadores de la misma.<p>

Me sudaban las manos y sentía que me temblaban las rodillas, ya antes me habían presentado a jefes de compañías importantes y no sabía cómo sería en esta ocasión, sólo no quería que mi empleo corriera peligro.

-Vamos hombre no estés así, Carlisle es un hombre un poco serio con los que no conoce pero seguro que le agradaras de inmediato-

-de acuerdo- Ángela se encontraba saliendo de la oficina y nos sonrío

-caballeros- nos saludo formalmente

-Ang está Carlisle ocupado?-

-Un poco pero puedo darles unos minutos a los dos-

-te lo agradeceríamos mucho- le afirme, asintió y volvió a entrar a la oficina, unos minutos después salió con una sonrisa que me tranquilizo un poco

-pasen, pero sólo cinco minutos, debe ir a una junta- asentimos los dos y entramos

Era un oficina muy grande y bien decorada, formal pero no impersonal, había un gran escritorio caoba en el centro del lugar y detrás de esta una silla de cuero negro, había un hombre no muy grande, se veía bastante conservado, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, portaba un traje muy elegante que le daba un porte soberbio pero a la vez casual.

-Carlisle- Emmett estrecho su mano fuertemente y le dio un ligero abrazo

-Emmett, dime que se te ofrece- se veía agradable después de todo, me daba una sensación de familia, lo mismo que me pasaba con Esme.

-Quiero presentarte a Edward Swan, es un protegido de Esme- le dijo burlonamente lo cual hizo que su expresión cambiara a una más relajada pero su escrutinio hacía mí seguía.

-Ya veo, mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Carlisle Cullen, veo que a mi esposa le agradaste-

-Esme es su esposa?- ella no lo había mencionado

-no lo menciono cierto?- negué con la cabeza aunque un poco apenado

-mi esposa es un poco distraída en ocasiones, bien no puedo continuar con esta charla pero espero que el sábado nos acompañes a comer, será algo informal pero en honor de la presencia de mi hija-

-muchas gracias, ahí estaré con gusto-

-bien, Emmett, Edward me retiro, nos veremos mañana- sonrío amablemente y salió tomando el portafolio y el saco que Ángela le daba.

Carlisle Cullen era de esos pocos empresarios que no perdían el piso ni su humildad aunque bien podría deberse a su maravillosa esposa.

Algo en él me hizo sentir un gran aprecio, como si formara parte de mi familia pero por supuesto no lo era, supongo era por el gran apego que tenía con Esme.

El día paso rápido y con mucho trabajo, pero al fin era viernes, en una semana más por fin me daría mi primer pago y podría pagar las deudas pendientes para poder regresar todas mi pertenencias a mi antiguo departamento, regresar ahí sin Bella y mi hija iba a ser duro pero era necesario, si quería recuperarlas necesitaba tener un lugar estable y seguro para ellas.

* * *

><p>Era sábado y estaba en la gran entrada de la mansión Cullen, era grande y espaciosa pero siempre me sentía como en casa cuando estaba ahí.<p>

La sala estaba vacía, no veía a la señora Cooper por ningún lado y tampoco a Esme.

Había llegado demasiado temprano, Carlisle seguro seguía en la empresa y Emmett aun no había llegado tampoco.

-Hola?, Alice, señora Cooper, Esme?- nadie me respondía, sería muy aprovechado de mi parte pero aun así subí las grandes escaleras, en las paredes habían varios cuadros.

Al subir me tope con un largo pasillo en el que habían varias puertas cerradas pero hasta el final de este había una con la puerta a medio abrir, la gran curiosidad que sentía me hizo dirigirme hacía allí.

Poco a poco me iba acercando al lugar, se veía una tenue luz proveniente de la habitación, empuje ligeramente la puerta y me encontré con la pequeña figura de Esme sentada en el borde de una gran cama que se situaba en el centro del cuarto, mi presencia claramente le sorprendió.

-Edward, no te oí llegar-

-discúlpame Esme, no debí entrar así-

-no te preocupes querido- note que Esme tenía lagrimas en los ojos así que me senté junto a ella y la abrace por los hombros

-Esme que sucede?- mi miro fijamente con lagrimas a punto de derramarse

-ves está cajita- me señalo un alhajero muy bonito que estaba rodeando con sus manos

-qué le ocurre?- no me respondió, en lugar de eso le dio cuerda y abrió la tapa de la cajita para que la tonada comenzara a salir, inmediatamente imágenes comenzaban a llegar a mi cabeza, la cajita, la suave melodía, un hombre, una mujer que me sonreían, yo no podía tener más de dos años, pero las imágenes se me agolpaban en mi cabeza, una habitación grande y de color azul suave, la misma mujer sonriendo.

Me sentía mareado, sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

-Edward, estás bien? Estás pálido- quería decirle que estaba bien a Esme pero mientras la melodía seguía sonando más imágenes se me venían a la mente.

Esme junto con Carlisle, un hombre que rodeaba cariñosamente a aquella hermosa mujer que antes me sonreían, de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos lentamente, la luz blanca de la habitación me lastimo un poco pero no tarde en adaptarme a ella, lo primero que enfoque fue el rostro preocupado de Esme.<p>

-Te sientes mejor cariño?-

-sí Esme gracias- me senté en la cama y los recuerdos vinieron a mí de nuevo

-Edward, que fue lo que viste?-

-Esme cómo sabes que vi algo?- Esme agacho su rostro que volvía llenarse de lagrimas

-ven Edward, acompáñame- me ayudo a levantarme lentamente y cuando estuve estable en mis piernas me tomo de la mano para guiarme fuera de la habitación, abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, ella habían una escaleras que daban hacia un tercer piso de la mansión.

Subimos las escaleras, en ningún momento Esme me soltó la mano, al final de las escaleras había un estrecho pasillo en el que teníamos que ir enfilados, pero no me soltó.

Con la misma llave abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, estaba muy oscuro, casi no se distinguía nada, Esme por fin me soltó para abrir una de las cortinas y dejar que la luz entrara.

Con la luz entrando por la ventana pude ver todo lo que se encontraba en aquel cuarto.

Cuadros, muebles, una cuna, todo cubierto por mantas que los protegían del polvo, poco a poco Esme fue quitando cada una de las mantas.

Primero destapo la cuna, era blanca con decoraciones azules, me acerque para acariciarla, era la misma que había visto en mi memoria, después un hermoso tocador de color bronce.

Había en el fondo de la habitación un gran cuadro, un pequeña esquina se asomaba lo que me dio muchísima curiosidad así que yo mismo me acerque para quitarle la manta que lo cubría, lo hice muy despacio, me daba cierto nerviosismo ver la imagen de aquel cuadro, pero Esme me ayudo y termino de destaparlo.

Era una pintura de una familia, muy feliz por lo que se veía, el bebé no tendría más de ocho meses, portaba un traje blanco con un pequeño moño negro, no me podía imaginar lo difícil que habría sido dejarle aquel moño, tenía poco cabello de un color rubio, y unos ojos totalmente verdes.

El hombre tenía un porte muy respetable, era el mismo de mis recuerdos, tenía unos ojos compresibles de un tono azul y cabello rubio, era parecido a Carlisle, vestía muy elegantemente pero no se veía pretencioso, el bebé le tomaba fuertemente uno de sus dedos con su manita y él abrazaba a la mujer.

La mujer era bellísima, la misma que había recordado, con un cabello de color muy parecido al mío extrañamente, ojos verdes y con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás haya visto, cargaba al bebé con toda ternura y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del hombre con amor.

Era el retrato mismo del amor y la felicidad, sus ojos brillaban como sólo lo hacían los de aquellas personas que no podían pedir nada más, sentí mis mejillas mojadas, no sabía por qué pero tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho, me voltee para encarar a Esme y saber de una vez por todas que sucedía.

-Esme, quienes son ellos?-

-los has visto antes de desmayarte cierto?-

-no, bueno sí pero por qué? Quiénes son?- Esme se acerco a mí y fijo su mirada en el retrato

-Ellos son Anthony Cullen y Elizabeth Masen- volteo su rostro hacía mí

-Y ellos son tus padres, Edward- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-mis padres- dije atónito y volviendo a mirar a las personas de aquel cuadro "mis padres"

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy para darles un nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade, diganme qué opinan, sé que muchos creyeron que Esme era la madre de Edward pero no, en el próximo capítulo se aclarara todo mucho más y ya pronto aparecera Bella, como saben trato de que los capítulos sean lo más largos posibles y esto es lo que sale, disculpen si no he podido actualizar antes, he tenido algunos trabajos de mi escuela y bueno no he tenido tiempo pero aquí les traigo la actualización, espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por los que han estado dejando, me animan demasiado, los quiero, besos, nos estamos leyendo, An.<span>_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.13<strong>

Entre junto con Emmett a la sala de conferencias, ahí se encontraban todos los inversionistas y los accionistas de _"M & C company", _ahí estaban todos, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, toda mi "Familia" que raro era decir eso pero era cierto, en menos de cuatro días se habían hecho los análisis y era totalmente oficial, yo era un Cullen.

-Bien señores, damas, estamos aquí por una importante noticia que tengo que darles- Carlisle hablaba con emoción y con orgullo

-Como saben yo tome la dirección de esta empresa hace años en el puesto de vicepresidente por causas familiares, pero ahora tengo el honor de presentarles al nuevo Presidente de nuestra compañía, mi sobrino Edward Cullen Masen- Carlisle me hizo un ademan de adelantarme y así lo hice, me puse en frente de todos los altos ejecutivos de la empresa

-buenas tardes a todos- algunos me saludaron pero otros no dijeron nada, esos mismos me miraban con escepticismo pero junto a ellos se encontraban Emmett y Esme quienes me sonreían.

-Bien ahora que lo saben quisiera que supieran que yo continuare en esta empresa asesorando en todo lo que necesite mi sobrino hasta que esté completamente establecido en todo lo relacionado a la empresa-

-discúlpame Carlisle pero por qué justamente ahora él tomara la dirección de la empresa? Que nosotros supiéramos tu sobrino estaba desaparecido-

-Lo estaba y ahora con gran fortuna lo hemos encontrado James, y como saben todos mi hermano y su esposa fueron los que iniciaron esta empresa, por ende todo esto le pertenece a él- James Gigante no se veía convencido en absoluto por la situación

-Y cómo sabemos que no afectara nuestras inversiones que él sea quien maneje la empresa?-

-Mi sobrino tiene toda la preparación necesaria y la que le haga falta la obtendrá, por eso mismo Carlisle continuara aquí al igual que Emmett lo apoyara en todo Victoria- Esme también me defendió ante los comentarios de una de las inversionistas

-Pues a mí me parece maravilloso que hayan encontrado a su sobrino, Esme, Carlisle, me alegro mucho por ustedes-

-Agradezco tus palabras Eleazar- Eleazar Denali era un buen hombre con una buena familia, muy cercano a Carlisle, me agradaba.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, que tengan una buena tarde- se despidió mi tío y de a poco los empresarios salieron de la sala de juntas, algunos me saludaron y otros ni siquiera se dignaron a dirigirme una mirada

-Edward, déjame decirte que eres idéntico a tu madre, tienes sus ojos pero la complexión de tu padre, sin duda eres un Cullen- Carme Denali se acerco a mí y me dio un cariñoso abrazo, parecido a los que me daba mi tía últimamente.

-Usted conoció a mis padres?-

-Por supuesto que los conocí, eran personas excelentes, pero por favor no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja-

-Muy bien Carmen- me volvió a abrazar para después separarse de mí y acercarse a su esposo

-Quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro total apoyo Edward, que no te intimiden, tú eres el dueño de todo aunque no les guste-

-gracias Eleazar pero esta también es la empresa de mi familia-

-Es más tuya que de nosotros hijo, eso créelo- me dijo Esme dándome un beso en la mejilla

-vamos hermanito, estas juntas me aburren, no sé para que me hicieron venir- se quejo Alice, desde que se había dado la noticia de que yo era de la familia había tomado la costumbre de decirme "hermanito" no me molestaba pero era cómico que me dijera de esa manera, nunca había tenido alguien a quien llamar de esa manera y ahora tenía no sólo a Alice, también a Emmett, a Rose y a Jasper.

-Alice, ya termino la junta, no tienes porque quedarte más-

-pero debemos ir a celebrar tu nombramiento hermanito, ustedes están invitados por supuesto- les dijo Alice a Eleazar y a Carmen

-Gracias por la invitación Alice pero mañana nuestras niñas viajan y queremos cenar todos juntos-

-Entonces deben ir a cenar todos a la casa en cuanto regresen sus hijas- le dijo Esme quien se había unido a la conversación, después de arreglar todo para la próxima cena salimos de la sala de conferencias.

-Bien hora de celebrar!- canturreo Rose para alentar a Alice, todos estaban de acuerdo en ir a cenar juntos por la ciudad, así que minutos después íbamos saliendo de la empresa, Esme aferrada en uno de mis brazos y Alice del otro, Emmett y Rose iban abrazados, lo cual me retorció el estomago al solo recordar a Bella, mi tío y Jasper iban hablando unos pasos atrás.

Subimos al Mercedes de Carlisle, Alice, Esme y yo, mientras que Jasper iba en su auto por si quería ir después a algún otro lugar con Alice y Emmett iba en su Jeep junto con su novia.

Llegamos a un lujoso restaurant de Seattle, antes hubiera protestado para entrar ahí, obviamente por mi atuendo, pero Alice se había encargado de arreglar aquello, ahora portaba un lujoso traje hecho a mi medida y que combinaba con los trajes de mi familia.

Alice había pedido con anticipación la reservación y pronto nos llevaron hacía una mesa para todos.

La comida era totalmente deliciosa, italiana, recordé de nuevo a Bella, a ella le hubiera gustado aquel lugar.

-hijo qué sucede?- me pregunto mi tío quien se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo

-Tío tú crees que pueda disponer de un poco de dinero para contratar a un investigador-

-un investigador? Para qué necesitas a un investigador Edward?-

-bueno yo…- Emmett choco su tenedor contra su copa para llamar la atención de todos

-hablaremos en la casa- me dijo mi tío a lo cual sólo asentí

-bien ya que hoy ha sido un día de muchas noticias quisiera hacer un anuncio- todos prestamos total atención

-bien hace unos días le he propuesto matrimonio y a mi amada Rose y ella increíblemente ha aceptado- dijo él con voz llena de emoción y mirando dulcemente a Rosalie

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, aún no fijaban la fecha para la boda pero no dejarían pasar más de cuatro meses, la cena termino entre felicitaciones y alegría por los novios.

Como era de esperarse Alice y Jasper decidieron ir a ver una película por lo que regresamos a la mansión solos mis tíos y yo.

Esme estaba totalmente agotada así que se retiro rápidamente a su dormitorio, se despidió con un beso de mi tío y me dio otro a mí en la mejilla, los ojos de Esme tenían un brillo que no poseían antes, cuando la conocí la tristeza que le daba el no saber de mí no la dejaba ser completamente feliz, igualmente la perdida de mi madre, quien era su mejor amiga y su hermana en todos los afectos aunque no de sangre opacaba su vida, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Pasamos al despacho de mi tío y nos sentamos a conversar

-dime hijo, quiero saber para que necesitas a ese investigador, me intrigo mucho aquello-

-bueno tío quizá debería habértelo dicho antes, pero estoy casado y tengo una hija- mi tío me miro atónito pero después cambio su expresión por una de cariño

-justo como tu padre, él estaba a unos meses de casarse con tu madre cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de ella, pero mi hermano siempre fue reservado, entonces tengo una nieta?- Carlisle estaba emocionado al borde de las lagrimas

-sí y por eso mismo necesito al investigador- poco a poco le fui contando la historia de cómo Bella se había ido, su expresión se ensombrecía más y más hasta que termine de contarle todo.

-y sólo se fue?-

-tío no la juzgues mal, Bella es buena pero la situación la rebaso, ahora sólo quiero que regrese a mi lado- mi tío se levanto de su asiento y me miro serio

-Las encontraremos Edward, te doy mi palabra, si mi hermano estuviera aquí haría lo mismo, mañana contactaremos al mejor investigador que haya- me levante y lo abrace

-Gracias tío, en verdad gracias-

-no agradezcas hijo, es mi nieta después de todo y mi nuera también- me dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

-tío puedo pedirte un favor más-

-naturalmente-

-puedo ver los álbumes de mis padres de nuevo- Carlisle sonrió y asintió

-descansa hijo-

-descansa tío- salió del despacho y me dirigí hacia la puerta que conectaba con la antesala donde antes había encontrado los retratos de mis padres, habían muchas puertas en la casa que conectaban hacía aquel lugar, había sido el lugar favorito de mi madre por eso mismo había guardado ahí todos sus recuerdos.

Ahora el lugar estaba ordenado y limpio, tome de la estantería uno de los tantos álbumes que ya había visto con anterioridad pero aún no tenía suficiente.

Su historia me la sabia de memoria, cada palabra que me habían relatado Esme y Carlisle se habían grabado en mi memoria por siempre.

Los hermanos Cullen siempre habían sido muy unidos, Anthony y Carlisle, aunque mi padre era tres años más grande que Carlisle su compañerismo y afecto hacían que fueran los compañeros perfectos, su padre, mi abuelo, Aro los había criado solo después de que mi abuela hubiera fallecido al dar a luz a Carlisle, crecieron rodeados de lujos pero con la constante ausencia de sus padres, aunque Aro los amaba casi nunca se encontraba con ellos, al crecer mi padre se intereso mucho por el negocio familiar, no así Carlisle, sin embargo estudio comercio internacional por presión de su padre, cuando mi padre se hubo recibido en su carrera ayudo a su hermano a poder estudiar lo que él realmente quería, abogacía.

Después de eso Anthony decidió crear su propia empresa junto con quien menos se lo esperaba Carlisle, Elizabeth Masen, enemiga publica de su hermano.

Elizabeth Masen era hija única de padres médicos, sus padres tuvieron siempre la esperanza de que su pequeña hija siguiera sus pasos, pero lo que a ella realmente le apasionaba era el comercio internacional, tener una empresa era su mayor sueño, Esme era su vecina, cómplice, mejor amiga, hermana, crecieron juntas y aunque no estudiaron precisamente lo mismo, sus carreras se relacionaban, Esme fue testigo de la fuerte rivalidad entre su hermana y Anthony, ella era hermosa, inteligente y muy hábil considerando que su carrera era un campo monopolizado por hombres, a Anthony le encantaban esas cualidades en ella, pero detestaba que ella fuera inmune a sus encantos, no había chica que no deseara a Anthony y justamente ella lo hacía, así decidió que sería su rival.

Años compitiendo por ser mejor uno que otro, sin duda todo aquello termino en amor, poco tiempo después de graduarse juntos y comenzar su empresa, se casaron.

Un tiempo después un niño nació, Edward. Gracias a ellos Esme y Carlisle se conocieron y se enamoraron, Elizabeth y Anthony fueron sus padrinos de anillos y por supuesto Esme y Carlisle padrinos de Edward.

No podían ser más felices, por ese entonces ellos vivían en Londres, su compañía estaba creciendo y querían trasladar la casa matriz a Estados Unidos, Elizabeth y Anthony decidieron hacer un viaje de reconocimiento para encontrar el lugar ideal donde pudieran trasladar su empresa, ellos estaban acostumbrados a las lluvias y a manejar durante ellas pero no conocían la carretera y su auto no era apropiado para semejante camino, una curva traicionera los había hecho derrapar y estrellarse.

Anthony había fallecido al instante pero Elizabeth había logrado sacar a su hijo quien los acompañaba, del auto.

Una muchacha joven quien se encontraba cerca del lugar había corrido para encontrarse con una Elizabeth rodeando a su pequeño en brazos pero inconsciente, la muchacha trato de pedir ayuda pero no pudo dejar al pequeño ahí, en medio de la lluvia, así que lo tomo en brazos y se o llevo.

Esme y Carlisle quienes se enteraron del accidente horas después viajaron hacía Washington, aún teniendo a su pequeña de tan solo meses, devastados con la noticia de la muerte de Anthony, el grave estado de Elizabeth y la desaparición de su sobrino cayeron en una profunda pena, antes de morir Elizabeth le rogo a Esme que encontrara a su hijo.

Después de llorar a sus hermanos perdidos Esme y Carlisle vieron una luz de esperanza en encontrar a su sobrino, contrataron a los mejores investigadores quienes solo le dieron la pista de un orfanato en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, pero al buscar ahí el niño ya no se encontraba, los años pasaron y aún así no perdían la esperanza.

Sacaron a la empresa a flote después de una terrible crisis y se trasladaron a Seattle, con la esperanza de que así fuera más fácil encontrar a su sobrino.

Edward se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera huido del orfanato, quizás hubiera conocido antes a su familia, pero quizás también jamás hubiera conocido a Bella y eso no lo concebía en su vida, como fuera ahora tenía con él a su familia, tenía raíces y una historia, le dolía enormemente la muerte de sus padres pero al menos ahora sabía que eran personas que se habían amado y que lo habían amado, lo único que ahora necesitaba para completar su felicidad era recuperar a Bella y a su hija, y lo haría, las tendría de nuevo a su lado, y ahora les podría dar la hermosa vida que siempre quiso darles y que se merecían.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hooola!, disculpen el retraso, bueno no tarde mucho en actualizar, gracias a los que dejaron un hermoso review en el capítulo pasado y en los anteriores también, bueno aquí ya se ve la historia de sus padres, ahora Edward es un Cullen, siempre lo ha sido pero ahora oficialmente, espero que les guste el capítulo, dejenme saber que piensan en un bonito comentario, quiero decirles que ahora no sé si pueda actualizar en un tiempo muy largo, no es porque no haya inspiración, para esta historia hay mucha inspiración pero la escuela me esta ahorcando un poquito, (tengo que hacer un escrito en Francés para el cual si no tengo la menor inspiración) bien espero en serio que les siga agradando mi historia, nos estamos leyendo aunque no sé cuando, besos, An.<span>_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia sí es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.14<strong>

-Bien hijo creo que eso es todo lo que tenemos que revisar por hoy-

-Que bien- suspire con cansancio y afloje el nudo de la corbata que hace unos días Alice me había comprado, a decir verdad Alice me había comprado un guardarropa completo

-sé que todo esto es pesado pero debes ir acostumbrándote hijo-

-sí tío no te preocupes, sabía que no sería fácil- pero no pensé que fuera tan duro, pensé para mis adentros

-qué tal si te das el día?- me ofreció Carlisle

-no tío, prefiero quedarme aquí, necesito distraerme y no pensar en Bella- nuestro aniversario se acercaba y no quería quedarme en la casa atormentándome

-casi se me olvidaba, me llamo el señor Jenks-

-Qué te dijo?- casi le salte encima a mi tío

-bien no fue muy especifico pero me mando un informe, le diré a Ángela que te lo pase y si quieres darte el día puedes hacerlo, nos veremos en la sala- salió de la sala de juntas en la que estábamos checando papeles acerca de la empresa

Me dirigí a la oficina que compartía con mi tío y me senté detrás del escritorio que había para mí.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo mismo la abrí

-Licenciado, aquí está el informe que me pidió su tío-

-Gracias Ang y por favor dime Edward, sabes que el licenciado es mi tío-

-lo siento Edward- espere a que saliera y me senté nuevamente en la gran silla de cuero, las manos me temblaban pero las ansias me comían

El informe estaba bastante amplio, Bella había estado en un hotel casi a las afueras de Seattle por dos días y después se había retirado de ahí, un hombre maduro de unos cuarenta y tantos años había pasado por ella y por mi hija.

El único hombre de esa edad en el que pude pensar fue en su padre, Charlie.

Así que Bella había recurrido a sus padres después de todo, yo igualmente lo había pensado pero habíamos terminado en tan malos términos que no lo creía posible.

En los datos finales sólo mencionaban que se le había visto a Bella salir junto con Renesmee de una casa en una reserva a las afueras de Forks.

Eso me dejo intrigado, por qué Bella estaba en una reserva?, por qué no estaba viviendo con sus padres?, no podía tener semejante angustia debía partir de inmediato a Forks.

* * *

><p>-hijo estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos?- me pregunto Esme por milésima vez<p>

-tía no puedo hacer que dejes tu tienda así como así, Alice debe regresar a la universidad en unos días y la empresa no puede quedarse sola-

-Emmett o Jasper puede acompañarte, incluso Rosalie puede ir, y por la tiendo no te preocupes-

-no tía ellos tienen sus obligaciones, no puedo permitir que dejen sus trabajos de buenas a primeras y la tienda la debes supervisar tú, no me habías dicho que en unos días llegarían nuevas adquisiciones y pedidos?-

-Lizzie puede hacerse cargo de eso-

-no tía, es vital que parta lo antes posible a Forks y ustedes no pueden botarlo todo-

-Esme, mi amor, Edward tiene razón, es mejor que el salga solo pasado mañana, nosotros podemos alcanzarlo el fin de semana, eso nos dará tiempo para que arreglemos todo y Alice pida permiso en la Universidad- Carlisle abrazo a Esme por la cintura en el gran sillón donde ambos estaban sentados de frente a mí, yo me encontraba en el sillón individual, les había comunicado que partiría pasado mañana a Forks donde buscaría a Bella y a mi hija, a como diera lugar las traería de nuevo conmigo.

Esme ya sabía de Bella y de su nieta y al igual que Carlisle me apoyo en todo, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se sorprendieron de la situación pero se alegraron de tener una sobrina y una cuñada, Emmett hizo bromas acerca de que me creía con ciertas preferencias puesto que nunca me interese en ninguna mujer de las muchas que me había presentado.

-bien, nosotros partiremos hasta el fin de semana pero nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario y en eso no cederé ni una milésima Edward Cullen-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo tía-

-bien entonces está decidido, partiremos el fin de semana a Forks- dijo firmemente mi tío

* * *

><p>-hermanito dime qué más le puedo comprar a mi sobrinita?- Alice saltaba inquieta en mi cama mientras yo preparaba mis maletas y las maletas donde le llevaba ropa a mi hija y unos cuantos juguetes, llevaba unas cuantas fotos de mis padres, juguetes, pinturas y cuadernos de dibujo regalo de los chicos<p>

-Alice le has comprado la mitad de la tienda, nada más cabe ya-

-no hablo para que lo lleves en tu maleta tonto, lo llevaré yo por supuesto y otro tanto Jazz-

-Jasper ira?-

-Te molestas?- me dijo poniendo su ya famosa cara de cachorro

-no me molesta Alice, sólo me sorprende, sacaras a Jasper de su trabajo para acompañarte?-

-claro que no!- me dijo falsamente indignada- me crees capaz de sacar a mi novio de su empleo para cumplir un capricho mío?-

-Alice te creo capaz de eso y más- tomo un cojín de mi cama y me golpeo con ella, bastante duro

-hey!- me queje y le quite la almohada de las manos, era increíble la manera en la que nos llevábamos a tan solo unos pocos meses de habernos conocido, desde el primer momento me había agradado pero ahora que sabíamos que éramos parientes, hermanos, las cosas habían mejorado mucho más, éramos muy cercanos, con una confianza bastante buena.

Después de golpearnos un poco más con las almohadas, nos recostamos juntos en mi cama.

-estás asustado?-

-estoy ansioso y sí tal vez un poco asustado, nervioso, me desconcierta un poco el que no estén viviendo en la casa de los padres de Bella-

-En dónde están?- Alice se sorprendió igualmente, ella sabía todo de mí, de Bella, de Renesmee, habían sido largas noches de desvelo en las que ella me había acompañado.

-En una reserva a las afueras de Forks, es una reserva Quileute-

-Conoces a alguien de ese lugar?-

-no, cuando estábamos en Forks Bella era mi todo, no conocía a nadie más que a ella- el rostro de Alice estaba serio

-No me agrada mucho eso, pero seguro sólo es otro de mis tontos presentimientos-

-Alice, por favor dímelo- Alice tenía ciertos presentimientos en ocasiones, como cuando conoció a Jasper, tenía el presentimiento de que se enamoraría y que su vida cambiaría para siempre, cuando Emmett conoció a Rose, cuando mi tía iba a comprar un articulo extraño y extravagante, ella le había recomendado no adquirirla guiada por ese presentimiento, la pieza había resultado robada y la persona que las adquirió estuvo envuelto en un gran problema legal.

-siento que Bella no está segura, siento que algo puede pasar-

-Alice…-

-Tú tranquilo, descansa, termina tus asuntos en la empresa y sal a Forks según lo planeado- se levanto de la cama y me dio un beso en la frente, antes de que se fuera la sujete del brazo

-no me ocultaras nada verdad Alice?- la miraba fijamente

-no Edward-

-me lo prometes?- necesitaba saber que Alice me diría lo que fuera siempre

-sí hermanito, descansa de acuerdo-

Salió de mi habitación y me dejo solo en la enormidad de mi cuarto, naturalmente no puede dormir en absoluto, pero igualmente fui a la empresa, arregle todos mis asuntos para mi próxima ausencia y emprendí mi camino rumbo a Forks, pronto mi familia estaría completa, finalmente.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy de nuevo, cómo ven el Fic? les está gustando? bueno si es así pasen a dejar un pequeño review, con unas pocas palabras me conformo, no soy exigente, los que han estado dejando review muchisimas gracias por ese apoyo y si no les he podido contestar o agradecerles especialmente una disculpa, pero saben (los que han dejado review) que me encanta contestar los comentarios que dejan. Pronto regresa Bella! esperen la actualización será interesante a mi punto de vista, millones de besos, los quiero montones, An. <em>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es claramente mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.15<strong>

Baje de mi volvo junto a la casa que tenía indicada en el reporte del señor Jenks, era pequeña, de un color verde deslavado, había un auto pequeño pero no tan anticuado en la entrada de la casa.

Respire profundo y deje mis nervios de lado para tocar la puerta.

Abrió una señora grande, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, cabello largo y negro, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, me aclare la garganta y hable.

-buenas tardes señora, vengo a buscar a mi esposa, Isabella-

-quien es usted?- me miro recelosa y con cierto miedo

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy el esposo de Isabella y vengo por ella- dije firme

-Aquí no hay ninguna Isabella así que por favor vallase y no vuelva nunca más- hizo acto de cerrarme la puerta pero la detuve.

-escuche señora, no quiero ser grosero pero sé que Bella ha estado aquí y exijo verla-

-mamá?- una voz se escucho dentro de la casa

-no es nada hija- la señora le bloqueo el paso y no pude verla

-Señora nuevamente le exijo que me deje ver a mi esposa-

-ya le dije que aquí no hay nadie-

-Mamá qué sucede- la joven se abrió paso en la entrada, era muy bonita, de piel morena y ojos grandes, su cabello estaba corto pero le daba un cierto estilo a su rostro, delgada y alta.

-Hija vuelve adentro-

-No mamá, diga que se le ofrece joven-

-señorita estoy buscando a mi esposa, sé que está aquí, por favor déjeme verla- la señora le dio una mirada significativa pero la joven la ignoro.

-por favor pase- entre a la casa, dentro no se veía tan pequeña, me ofreció sentarme en uno de los sofás.

-bien verá, me temo que mi madre le decía la verdad, aquí no hay nadie más que ella y yo-

-señorita, yo…-

-Leah, llámeme Leah por favor-

-bien, Leah, estoy desesperado, llevo buscando a mi esposa por meses, ella, ella tiene a mi hija también, lo único que quiero es llevarlas a casa-

-cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

-Edward, Edward Cullen- reflexiono un momento y luego asintió

-ella mencionaba a un Edward, pero su apellido no era Cullen-

-es una larga historia-

-entiendo, bien sólo puedo decirle hasta donde yo sé- asentí

-Mi padre, Harry, era muy amigo de Charlie Swan, pero dejaron de frecuentarse, tuvieron una gran pelea hace años, mi padre no aprobaba la actitud de Charlie y de su esposa por una situación de su hija, hace unas semanas, una muchacha llamo a mi padre y le pidió su ayuda, fue por ella a la estación de autobuses. Traía a una niña pequeña, muy bonita, se quedaron aquí por unos días pero después agradecieron el hospedaje y se marcharon, a mi madre no le agrado nada que ella y la niña estuvieran aquí, es por eso que se la negaba, es todo lo que sé Edward-

-y no sabe a donde pudo ir ella?-

-no, mi madre nos prohibía hablar con ella, mi padre es quien arreglaba todo-

-bien, puedo hablar con él?-

-mi esposo está de viaje- hablo por primera vez la señora dejando una bandeja con dos vasos de agua natural, salió rápidamente de la sala de nuevo.

-bueno, hay alguien, mi novio, seguramente él sabe donde puede estar su esposa Edward-

-cómo es posible?- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa y le brillaron los ojos

-Él es muy conocido en la reserva y todos confían en él, si algo sucede en la reserva es seguro que él se entera, si una chica se está quedando en la reserva seguro él lo sabrá, sin embargo si ha ido al pueblo será mucho más difícil- me dijo apenada

-puedes llevarme con tu novio Leah? Cualquier ayuda será buena-

-seguro, iré por mi chaqueta y te llevo con él- subió las escaleras y me dejo ahí.

Estaba tan angustiado, el presentimiento de Alice, la actitud de la señora, el cambio de lugar de Bella.

-por qué su esposa no está con usted joven?- me dijo la señora entrando nuevamente con un cigarrillo en la mano

-tuvimos problemas y ella se fue- le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo y asintió

-está preocupado?- me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos

-no- le dije procurando que no notara la mentira

-no? Pues debería- no dijo nada más y volvió a salir

-estoy lista, vamos, espero que no te moleste llenarte de arena, a esta hora siempre se encuentra en la playa-

-no te preocupes Leah- iba abrir mi auto pero me detuvo

-llovió hace un rato, si quieres que tu preciosidad se quede atascada en la arena llevémoslo-

-cómo iremos hasta la playa entonces?- sonrió y me señalo una gran moto que no había visto

-llegaremos en un minuto ya lo verás- me lanzo una cazadora negra la cual no dude en ponerme y espere a que ella subiera

-no sería mejor que yo condujera?- alzo una ceja y me miro

-supones que no sé conducir mi propia motocicleta?-

-no, yo, no- rio divertida y me guiño un ojo

-vamos cara pálida, sabes no tengo todo el día, soy una chica de mi casa y tengo una hora estricta para llegar- no dije más y subí detrás de ella a la imponente moto

-sujétate- fue lo único que dijo antes de arrancar de una sola patada y acelerar a todo lo que daba

Pasamos por el bosque rápidamente, los árboles eran una mancha borrosa, sin duda la cazadora era de gran ayuda.

-disculpa no tener otro casco- me dijo por entre la abertura del suyo

-no te preocupes- fue lo único que le dije, rio, claramente se burlaba de mí

Como había dicho llegamos muy rápido a la playa, me baje de la moto tratando de no hacer un ridículo más, acomodo la motocicleta junto a un árbol, le tendí la cazadora mientras ella se quitaba su casco.

Me dirigía hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos que jugaban, pero Leah me detuvo.

-espera Edward, no puedes llegar así como así-

-entonces?- no quería más rodeos

-yo hablaré con mi novio y él te presentará a los demás, es protocolo-

-Leah para lo que menos tengo cabeza es para protocolos-

-Lo sé, pero así debe ser, confía en mí quieres- me miraba seria

Asentí puesto que no me quedaba de otra, si quería obtener la ayuda de su novio y sus amigos debía hacer las cosas correctamente, como ellos estaban acostumbrados, aunque eso aumentara la tensión en mí.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cariños! disculpen este retraso fatal! sé que las deje mucho tiempo pero aquí esta un capítulo más, el reencuentro tardara un poco más, pero espero poder actualizar más pronto, Gracias a Hildiux por darme una llamada de atención y que me animara a ya actualizar este Fic, quiero que me digan su opinión, Quieren que el novio de Leah sea Sam o Jacob? déjenme su opinión en un review, ya saben que a lo que pidan me atengo, Sam o Jake? voten, pronto nos estamos leyendo, nos dejaré este Fic mucho tiempo más, lo prometo, besos y abrazos, An.<span>_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia me pertenece a mí. (Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a supattinsondecullen, que fue su cumpleaños el 17 de abril, felicidades preciosa, espero que te la hayas pasado excelente y también espero que te agrade el capítulo)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.16<strong>

Leah se acerco al más alto de los chicos, a decir verdad todos eran muy altos pero él mucho más.

Con lo delgada que era Leah sin problema la levanto y le dio unas cuantas vueltas por el aire. Se dieron un profundo beso el cual fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus amigos, se separaron y hasta ese momento Leah recordó que yo estaba ahí.

Le hablo muy bajo en el oído y después el chico me miro, algo receloso pero mientras hablaba Leah su expresión cambiaba por una más relajada.

Él asintió y tomados de la mano se acercaron hacia mí.

-hola, que tal, Leah me acaba de hablar sobre tu asunto, soy Jacob Black-

-mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen- estreche su mano y después medito un poco

-de acuerdo hace unos días hable con Bella, somos amigos desde la infancia, después de que dejo la casa de Harry la convencí de que se quedará en mi casa- parte de mí se sintió aliviada pero su rostro inseguro me regreso la angustia

-Pero ella no está contigo no es así?-

-me temo que así es, Bella comenzó a trabajar en una agencia de coches y de ahí sucedió algo, no sé bien qué, de un día a otro tomo las cosas de ella y de Renesmee y se marcho, después me llamaba de vez en cuanto, yo hablaba con Nessie, pero nunca me dijo dónde se estaba quedando, lo lamento mucho- a cada palabra la esperanza de poder encontrar a Bella y a mi hija se desvanecía

-Jake, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para encontrarla- Leah claramente se sentía acongojada

-bueno, podemos ir a su agencia, es posible que la encontremos ahí, aunque lo último que me dijo es que planeaba salirse de ahí- bueno no podía sentirme peor

-Edward, la encontraremos- Leah apretó mi brazo dándome su apoyo lo cual agradecí y mucho

-gracias Leah-

-Bien iré por la manada, mientras más ayuda mejor- Jacob salió corriendo hacía los muchachos, intercambio algunas palabras y ademanes y pronto todos estaban listos, cada quien con una motocicleta a su lado

-todo bien? No quiero que haya ningún problema-

-tranquilo, la manada sigue mis órdenes les guste o no- sonrió Jacob con orgullo

-aquí tienes Edward, asimilo que sabes conducirla- Leah me tendió las llaves de su motocicleta y ella se dirigió bien aferrada de su novio hacia una motocicleta parecida a la de Leah pero mucho más grande si era posible.

Los chicos encendieron rápidamente su moto y yo les seguí de cerca, iba detrás de Jacob y Leah.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de Leah donde había dejado mi volvo. Todos se detuvieron y bajaron de sus vehículos.

-qué sucede?- baje de la moto y la deje justo donde estaba

-el pueblo está muy lejos para ir en moto, llevaremos a rabito-

-a quien?-

-el auto de Leah- me aclaro Jacob. Me sorprendió que los chicos quisieran subir en el pequeño y destartalado auto, finalmente todos cupieron, ninguno quiso subir en mi auto por lo que Leah subió conmigo para que los chicos pudieran ir más cómodos.

-no lo tomes personal Edward, es sólo que la manada es un poco desconfiada-

-descuida Leah, aunque me da curiosidad el por qué de su nombre-

-bueno, desde hace muchos años, sus tatarabuelos solían siempre estar juntos, protegiendo a todos los de la reserva, como lobos, entonces adquirieron el nombre de "manada" desde entonces han tenido ese nombre y hasta ahora continua igual, los chicos hacen lo mismo que sus antepasados-

-vigilar y cuidar de la reserva-

-exacto-

-pero aún no entiendo por qué su desconfianza conmigo, sentí que los chicos me miraban con odio-

-bueno…- dudo un poco pero finalmente me lo conto

-no debería decirte esto Edward, pero, hace mucho tiempo un fuereño, de piel blanca y ojos brillantes, justo como tú, llego a la reserva, pidió asilo por un tiempo y termino apropiándose de parte de la reserva, la manada trato de echarlo pero tenía una gran ayuda, había seducido a la hermana menor del anciano mayor de la reserva, ella amenazo con matarse si le hacían algo y eso detuvo a todos, finalmente él la abandono y ella se ahorco en el bosque- la historia era de película

-vaya-

-lo sé, pero eso paso hace unos cien años, sin embargo dejo una gran huella en toda la reserva, en los ancianos que en ese entonces eran unos niños, les enseñaron a desconfiar de los cara pálida, a todos-

-por eso la actitud de tu madre?-

-seguramente creyó que venía a seducirme-

-espero que no crea eso ya-

-estoy segura de que no, sin embargo, teme mucho por tu esposa-

-por qué?- esa duda me comía desde que habíamos salido de su casa

-bueno, según lo que pude sacarle, su actitud podía llevarla a cometer errores muy graves-

-cómo cuales?- Leah negó

-escucha Edward, yo pongo las manos al fuego por todos los de la reserva, tu esposa hizo bien en confiar en mi padre y después en Jake, pero ahora está en el pueblo, y te aseguro Forks no es buen lugar, supongo que es por el clima, hace que sus habitantes se vuelvan oscuros, malos-

Sabía a qué se refería, durante mis años en Forks había sufrido y mucho, hasta que había conocido a Bella, ella no era como los demás, pero ella odiaba Forks, supongo que eso era parte de la diferencia.

Llegamos a la agencia que estaba en el centro de Forks y bajamos, muchos se nos quedaban viendo, a mí por el lujoso auto y a los chicos por su gran altura y presencia, también creo que por su aspecto un tanto descuidado, a mí no me importaba pero a muchos de los frívolos habitantes de Forks sí.

Entre a la agencia e inmediatamente muchachas que trabajaban ahí se fijaron en mí con muchas intenciones menos el de venderme un auto.

Me acerque a una señora mayor, pero que parecía amable.

-buenas tardes señora-

-buenas tardes joven, Amanda Bend a sus órdenes, dígame en que le puedo ayudar, busca algún auto en particular?-

-bueno, me gustaría ver algunos modelos-

-bien siégueme querido- tomo unas cuantas hojas y me guio entre varios autos, los chicos observaban algunos

-dígame cual es su nombre?-

-Edward Cullen- ella asintió y anoto en una hoja

-bien tenemos este nuevo modelo que recién llego, es muy cómodo y práctico, su precio es muy accesible aunque dudo que eso le preocupe a usted-

-Amanda, la verdad no estoy aquí para buscar un auto, busco más bien a una persona, una joven, que estuvo trabajando aquí hace no mucho tiempo, delgada, estatura media, cabello castaño, largo, ondulado, de piel blanca, ojos grandes color chocolate-

-oh sí, la dulce niña, cuando llego se veía tan sola- suspiro

-usted sabe dónde podría encontrarla?-

-tengo una dirección y un teléfono que me dejo antes de irse, pero no creo poder dárselo si no me dice quien es y por qué la busca-

-entiendo, señora, yo soy su esposo, vengo a buscarla y no me detendré hasta encontrarla-

-su esposo?- su sorpresa era bastante por la expresión que tenía

-así es, nunca me menciono?- dolor, mucho dolor sentía.

-no, ella nunca menciono que tuviera esposo- su rostro denotaba pena y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio

-aquí tienes- me tendió un papel donde había una dirección y un teléfono

-muchas gracias Amanda-

-espero que todo se solucione Edward, puedo darte un consejo?-

-por supuesto-

-trata de entender que la muchachita estaba sola y muy asustada, necesitada, trata de entender eso- no entendí sus palabras pero aun así asentí

-gracias señora Amanda, me ha ayudado enormemente- me despedí e hice una seña hacía los chicos quienes salieron inmediatamente

-ya tengo su dirección chicos-

-pues que esperamos, es hora de ir por ella- me animo Leah, supuse que me acompañaría, su apoyo me hacía sentir con mucha más confianza aunque seguía inseguro y más por las palabras de Amanda.

* * *

><p><em><span>cariños! mis amores! aquí esta otro capítulo, ahora por fin encontrará a Bella, espero que les agrade el capítulo, lo he hecho lo más pronto posible, ahora que estoy relajada en la escuela pude hacerlo, espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto hacerlo, bueno votaron y quedo Jake! le diré la razón, como verán habrá más drama en este Fic y si Jake no era novio de Leah tendría un lugar no muy grato y la verdad yo quería que Jake fuera bueno, pronto el próximo y el gran reencuentro, comenten, díganme lo que les pareció, les gusto? están odiando esta historia? sus opiniones son importantes para mí, besos y gracias por su apoyo, nos estamos leyendo. An.<span>_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es muy mía _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.17<strong>

Por decisión de los chicos regresamos a la casa de Leah para la cena, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ni siquiera había desayunado.

-mírate hombre, yo sé que es complicado pero no puedes descuidarte, te vas a enfermar y Bella no puede verte así- me aconsejo Jacob, bueno posiblemente tenga razón

-vamos Edward, mamá preparo la cena, es mejor que entres antes de que la manada se termine todo- asentí y me dirigía hacia dentro cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, revisé quien era y por supuesto vi el rostro de Alice en la pantalla

-dime Alice-

-hermanito, yo sé que me has extrañado horrores y por eso me estas esperando ansioso, ya las tienes contigo?-

-no Alice, aun no la encuentro-

-Cómo? Pero en la investigación…-

-sí pero al parecer Bella ha estado cambiando de lugar constantemente, espero que en la dirección que he conseguido la encuentre por fin-

-ya verás que sí Edward, entonces mis planes queda perfectos-

-qué?-

-llegaremos mañana, conseguí el permiso mucho antes así que Jazz, Rose y yo estaremos en Forks mañana muy temprano-

-Alice, sabes lo que opino-

-lo sé pero te ignoro, Edward somos tu familia y te vamos a apoyar en esto de acuerdo, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett llegaran el fin de semana-

-bien, al menos no sacaste a todos de sus vidas para obligarlos a estar aquí- ella bufo y seguramente estaría negando

-Cullen tenias que ser, no discutiré más contigo, me voy, aun hay muchas cosas que tenemos que empacar, te veo mañana, besos- colgó antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuáles eran esas cosas, seguro no era mucha ropa suya, apostaría a que le compro más cosas a Renesmee

-Edward, te has tardado demasiado, casi no queda nada- me dijo apenada Leah

-no te preocupes Leah, puedo cenar en el hotel-

-de ninguna manera- rebatió la señora de la casa, quien ahora sabia se llamaba Sue- a ver muchachos mal educados sepárense

Era increíble como semejantes chicos cabían en el auto de Leah y en la pequeña casa de Sue, me sirvió un plato y abrió un espacio para mí entre ella y Jacob

-Edward deja de te presento a la manada, él es Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul y Seth hermano de Leah, Sam no se encuentra aquí- Jacob menciono a cada uno de ellos, el más chico Seth era el que me miraba de una manera amistosa, muy diferente a los demás.

-qué bueno que estás aquí por Bella, ella necesitaba mucho de apoyo, Nessie te extrañaba también- me aseguro Seth

-yo también las necesito Seth, créeme- comimos a gusto y entre bromas de todos los muchachos, cerca de las diez me retire

-joven Edward no prefiere quedarse aquí-

-muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento Sue, pero no quiero importunar, además mañana temprano llegan unos familiares-

-bueno espero que vengan todos a desayunar aquí, mi esposo llega por la madrugada y quiero que lo conozca-

-desde luego Sue, para mí será un gusto conocer a su esposo quien ayudo a mi Bella-

-bien joven, entonces aquí lo esperamos mañana, conduzca con cuidado- asentí y Sue se retiro del comedor, los únicos que quedábamos éramos Seth, Jacob y Leah

-bien chicos me retiro, Leah, Jacob, Seth muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, ha sido invaluable-

-descuida Edward, para mí ha sido un placer- me despidió Leah

-Bella es mi amiga y lo que sea por su bienestar lo hare-

-gracias Jacob-

-espero que vengas mañana Edward- se despidió Seth.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi volvo, dentro de él todo el peso del día me llego de repente, frustración, miedo, rabia, sentía muchísimas cosas pero sobre todo pena, no encontrar a mi Bella y a mi hija me desesperaba sobremanera, conduje hasta el hotel y una vez dentro de mi habitación me desplome en el sofá, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas, me sentía tan impotente, sin los ánimos de Leah y de Jacob, ni la compañía de mi familia, el estar de nuevo en Forks y sin Bella me hacía sentir de nuevo sin un hogar, sin una familia, sin nada, justo como cuando llegue.

Me quede dormido no sé en qué momento, per o me despertó la débil luz del día que se colaba por las ventanas y como me acariciaban levemente el cabello.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con el rostro de mi querida prima quien me miraba preocupada, seguramente me veía fatal

-quieres hablar?- me pregunto delicadamente

-prefiero que me abraces- y así lo hizo, con toda su fuerza que no era poca, me abrazo y me hizo sentir de nuevo seguro, con alguien en quien confiar, con mi familia.

-y los chicos?- le pregunte una vez que me soltó

-Jazz está durmiendo, condujo toda la noche-

-Alice- quise reprocharle pero me corto

-él lo decidió así, Rose está en su habitación-

-qué hora es?-

-son las ocho- se levanto y se dirigió hacía el teléfono donde seguro pediría el desayuno

-Alice, espera no pidas nada, estamos invitados a desayunar-

-en serio? Donde?-

-en la casa donde Bella se quedo al principio, la dueña Sue me invito, quiere que conozca a su esposo que estaba de viaje y me dijo que podía llevarlos-

-mejor, a Jazz le da alergia la comida de los hoteles-

-bien, entonces déjalo descansar y cuando estén listos nos iremos, tú también deberías descansar Alice-

-de acuerdo, quiero que salgamos lo antes posible, debes ir por mi hermana y por mi sobrina-

-eso es lo que más quiero Alice, pero por favor descansa, estoy seguro que Rose durmió un poco pero tú?-

-por favor Edward, recuerda que mi hiperactividad crónica me mantiene arriba siempre-

-nada de eso, duerme aunque sea una hora está bien- la tome de los hombros y la senté en el sofá, era un viejo truco que me había comentado Esme, salí hacía donde estaba la cama y cinco minutos después Alice estaba completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>-Pase por favor joven- nos recibió Sue muy amable<p>

-gracias Sue, le presento a Alice mi prima, su novio Jasper y Rosalie la novia de mi primo-

-Mucho gusto, pasen, están en su casa- agradecieron y pasaron al comedor, Leah entro después de nosotros tomada de la mano de Jake y detrás de ellos venían Seth junto con un señor mayor aunque bastante conservado

-Edward, que gusto que hayas venido, quiero presentarte a mi papá, Harry Clearwater, papá él es Edward Cullen, el esposo de Isabella-

-mucho gusto joven, al fin lo conozco, los chicos no han parado de hablar bien de usted-

-es un placer conocerlo señor Clearwater, quiero agradecerle lo mucho que ayudo a mi esposa, no sé que hubiera hecho ella sin su ayuda-

-bueno ahora sé que en verdad te importa y me alegro, esa niña necesita la protección de alguien noble-

-señor Clearwater déjeme presentarle a mis primas Alice y Rosalie, Jasper novio de Alice y compañero de trabajo-

-es un gusto conocerlos a todos, pero por favor díganme Harry, señor Clearwater se escucha muy formal- termine de presentar a los chicos y desayunamos animadamente.

-bien no es que los corra jóvenes pero en especial tú Edward tienes que ir a buscar a personas muy especiales y no puedes esperar más-

-estoy más que de acuerdo, pero sería mejor que fuera yo solo-

-eso sí que no Cullen, nosotros iremos contigo sí o sí-

-Alice por favor, es mejor que tú y los chicos den una vuelta por el pueblo, yo debo ir solo, no creo que Bella soporte la invasión de tantas personas, suficiente será conmigo- dije medio en broma, pero yo no esperaba un recibimiento muy ameno

-pero quiero conocer a mi sobrina-

-Amor, Edward tiene razón será mejor que vaya él solo, si algo sucede nosotros iremos de inmediato-

-de acuerdo pero quiero que nos llames en cuanto ya las tengas contigo-

-descuida Alice, bien debo irme- me levante y agradecí la excelente comida preparada por Leah y Sue.

Ya que los chicos no irían conmigo decidieron quedarse a pasar un rato más con Sue y Harry para después ir a conocer a la manada.

Con los nervios a flor de piel subí a mi volvo y comencé mi camino hacia la dirección que me sabía ya de memoria, sólo esperaba que por fin pudiera tener a mi Bella y a mi hija de nuevo en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Mis amores! aquí está otro capítulo de VIDA! espero que les guste y que no me maten por alargar tanto el reencuentro pero es que después de eso la historia se ira muy muy rápido, entonces traten de disfrutar casa detalle de la trama y el suspenso, adoro sus reviews, adoro sus alertas y MP! me gustaría seguir sabiendo su opinión, qué les parece, les gusta? bueno hasta el próximo capítulo (que será ya el reencuentro) y espero que les guste, besos, abrazos, nos estamos leyendo, An.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.18<strong>

Respire profundo y toque la puerta, esta no tenía timbre así que procure golpear con fuerza.

Estaba tranquilo ya que el lugar era seguro, un conjunto residencial de departamentos, con vigilante las 24 horas, mi hija y Bella estaban en un buen lugar, sin embargo me daba curiosidad saber cómo lo pagaba si Bella ya no trabajaba más.

La puerta se abrió mínimamente por donde se asomaron dos ojos castaños que se abrieron desmesuradamente al verme, la puerta se abrió por completo y ahí parada, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas estaba mi hija, mi Renesmee.

Caí de rodillas y la abrace con todo el amor que le tenía, ella correspondió el abrazo, sentía como sus lagrimas mojaban mi cuello.

-mi princesa- me separe un poco para verla y me asusto lo que vi. Era mi niña, pero tenía algo muy diferente, sus ojitos ya no brillaban igual, su piel se veía ceniza, sus mejillas sonrojadas habían desaparecido, su ropa antes muy colorida ahora era de colores obscuros y feos; por ultimo su cabello, su antes cascada de bucles broncíneos ya no estaba, tenía el cabello muy corto no me había dado cuenta pues llevaba puesto un gorro que le cubría la cabeza.

-mi niña, oh mi pequeña- la volví a abrazar y ella derramo más lagrimas, qué es lo que había pasado?

-Renesmee, quien es?- la voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar llamo a mi hija, escuche pasos y pronto tuve la imagen de la mujer que amaba frente a mí, era Bella, mi Bella, pero también ella había cambiado, su semblante estaba demacrado y sombrío, tenía unas profundas ojeras que opacaban sus ojos, se veía enferma y débil, su hermosura seguía ahí pero cubierta por un manto de pena

-Bella- su expresión de asombro fue cambiando poco a poco en una de confusión para terminar en una fría mirada de indiferencia

-Edward, qué haces aquí?-

-he venido por ustedes Bella, las he encontrado y ahora estaremos juntos-

-Juntos? De qué hablas Edward? Tú y yo nos separamos recuerdas?- me levante cargando a mi pequeña quien no soltaba mi cuello y sinceramente yo no quería soltarla a ella tampoco

-Bella, tú te fuiste, yo nunca quise que lo hicieran y por eso estoy aquí-

-y por qué justamente ahora Edward?-

-Ahora puedo darles lo que siempre les falto Bella, mi amor siempre lo han tenido pero su seguridad ahora no debes preocuparle-

-Es cierto, no tienen que preocuparse de su seguridad- me interrumpió una vos a mis espaldas.

Era un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como yo, de cabello rubio y ojos azul obscuro, llevaba puesto un traje sencillo, como los que yo solía utilizar antes.

-Quien es usted?- le pregunte lo más cortésmente que pude, y manteniendo mi rabia a raya

-Soy James Witherdale, quien es y que quiere con Isabella? Le pido que baje a Vanessa-

-Quien?-

-Vanessa, mi hija- me respondió bastante seguro

-No se llama Vanessa, se llama Renesmee y es MI hija, yo soy Edward Cullen, y Bella es mi esposa-

-Su esposa? Su hija? Usted está, así que será mejor que se vaya o llamaré a la policía, Isabella toma a la niña- Bella obedeció y me arrebato a mi hija de los brazos

-NO! Quiero ir con mi papá, papi!- mi hija comenzó a llorar pero cuando me disponía a tomarla de nuevo, el tal James empujo a Bella dentro del departamento y cerró la puerta

-Lárguese ahora mismo y no vuelva a molestar a mi familia-

-está loco! Ellas son mi familia, esa niña es mi hija y mi esposa es la mujer que acaba de meter a la fuerza en el departamento-

-No estoy loco, ellas son mías y entiéndalo bien, nada ni nadie me las va a quitar de nuevo, ahora lárguese!- el vigilante llego en ese momento junto con otros dos hombres que me tomaron por los hombros

-Señor Witherdale está todo bien?-

-llévense a este tipo fuera de aquí y que no vuelva a entrar, si quiere acercarse a mi hija o a mi esposa llamen a la policía-

-Como diga señor- los hombres me tomaron con mucha fuerza y me arrastraron hacia el ascensor del edificio a pesar de mis esfuerzos por soltarme

Cuando ese James abrió la puerta pude ver como mi hija seguía llorando desconsoladamente, eso me dio una fuerza que no conocía que me hizo soltarme de los guardias

-Vendré por ustedes Bella, Renesmee no te preocupes mi princesa- logre gritarles antes de que entre los tres guardias me tomaran de nuevo y me llevaran al ascensor.

Me tenían bien sujeto, no creía poder escapar de nuevo pero una angustia infinita me comía, mi hija, su aspecto, sus lagrimas, Bella, su pena, James, su delirio, mi hija llorando de nuevo, todas esas imágenes se mesclaban entre sí y creaban una rabia y un dolor enormes en mi pecho.

Salimos del ascensor y me lanzaron prácticamente fuera del lugar.

-escuche si regresa por aquí llamaremos a la policía para que se lo lleven entiende- fue lo único que me dijo el estúpido vigilante.

No podía arriesgarme a que llamaran a la policía, eso implicaba una cosa, Charlie, seguramente él seguía siendo el jefe de policía y eso no me ayudaría, tampoco sabía si él estaba al tanto del regreso de Bella, si no era así se debía una razón y no quería que Bella ni mi hija quedarán expuestas ante Charles Swan.

Me quedaba sólo una salida, necesitaba ayuda, mi hija y Bella estaban en manos un tipo que en su delirio aseguraba que mi esposa y Renesmee eran su familia, mientras me dirigía hacía mi auto me preguntaba cómo Bella se había topado con alguien cómo él y cómo habían dado a parar a su casa cuando ellas se estaban quedando con Jake después de haber dejado la casa de Harry.

No quería perder más tiempo, mejor era informar a las únicas personas que me podía ayudar y comenzar a pensar cómo las sacaría de ahí, yo no podía volver sólo, debía haber alguna forma.

Tome el celular y marque el número que me sabía de memoria. Timbro sólo una vez y contestaron

-_Edward, me tenías preocupada, qué sucede?-_

-Alice hay un problema-

-_Qué pasa?- _seguramente había activado el altavoz porque se escuchaban algunos sonidos del lugar

-necesito de su ayuda, Bella y Renesmee están en peligro y no sé que les pueda pasar-

-_Cómo que en peligro Edward? Qué sucedió? Las encontraste?-_

-Las encontré Alice, pero hay algo más-

-_Qué cosa Edward? Dinos ya!- _me apremio Rosalie quien sonaba muy preocupada

-Están con un tipo que asegura Bella es su esposa y Renesmee su hija, al decirlo suena totalmente convencido, temo que sea algún tipo de psicótico, si algo les pasa nunca me lo perdonare-

-_tranquilízate Edward, regresa al hotel, nosotros vamos para allá-_ respondió Jasper ya que las chicas estaban mudas-

-Bien allá los veo, Alice, este era tu presentimiento verdad?- antes de que colgará tenía que preguntárselo

_-Sí Edward- _no quise saber más, colgué el teléfono y acelere a fondo.

* * *

><p><em>Mis amores! un capítulo más y esperado reencuentro, espero les agrade como está yendo la historia y que no la odien, ahora retrase un poquito el capítulo porque sentía que no les dejaba el tiempo suficiente para comentar, pero aquí está y espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruto hacerlo, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, hasta tengo intenciones de escribir un Fic en ingles pero no me animo aun, la escuela, los exámenes y compromisos familiares casi no me dejan escribir y antes de subir nuevas historias quiero ir acabando las que ya tengo poco a poco, esta historia tiene como mínimo unos cuatro capítulos más contando el epilogo, así que espero que les vaya gustando, sin nada más por el momento, les dejo VIDA y nos estamos leyendo.<em>

_PD. quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus maravillosos reviews, sus alertas y mp son increibles miles de gracias, después de terminar esta historia la siguiente será Tu pareja, mi verdadero amor, que veo recibe varias alertas y comentarios también, los adoro, besos,An._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia o trama es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.19<strong>

-Bien ya entiendes todo el plan no es así?- volvió a preguntar mi intranquila prima

-Alice llevamos dos días planeando esto, me lo sé de memoria-

-Hijos yo pienso que debe haber otra manera- nos apremio Carlisle de nuevo, sí ellos ya estaban en Forks y yo no tenía a mi Bella a mi lado

-Carlisle es obvio que no hay otra manera, tú ya viste lo agresivo que puede llegar a ser- me di la vuelta y vi como mi tía Esme acariciaba dulcemente el ojo morado de mi tío

-_Flashback_-

_Estaba fuera del conjunto donde estaban mi hija y Bella, yo obviamente no podía entrar, los guardias me miraban cada tanto para asegurarse que yo no entrara, Carlisle y Esme había recién llegado de Seattle y se habían empeñado en ir por ellas, mi tío estaba seguro que si razonaba con ese hombre podría llevárselas, gran error._

_Quince minutos más tarde Carlisle salía con un ojo morado y escoltado por otros vigilantes_

_-Señor evíteme la pena de sacarlo de aquí así que no vuelva- me dirigí a ayudarlo para subirlo en el volvo_

_-Esme en la cajuela hay un botiquín- Con Carlisle en el auto Esme tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cajuela_

_-Oh Edward, ese hombre es un animal, si no fuera porque Bella llamo a seguridad no sé qué hubiera pasado- yo sabía que Carlisle no aprobaba la violencia, seguramente ese tipo se había aprovechado de eso._

_-vamos Esme, debemos regresar al hotel- subió junto con mi tío a la parte trasera del auto y yo conduje muy enojado hacía el hotel_

_-Fin Flashback-_

-Bien chicos hora de irnos- Emmett estaba muy emocionado, Carlisle y Esme bajaron junto con nosotros y se subieron a mi volvo, por seguridad para todos Carlisle estaría vigilando fuera del lugar.

-Su carruaje espera señor- Jasper hizo una estúpida reverencia y me abrió la cajuela del auto de Alice.

Sí ese era el plan, habíamos estado vigilando por dos días a James, hasta su nombre me enfurecía, él salía siempre a las 11 de la mañana hacía no sé donde, siempre que Emmett lo seguía se le escapaba, regresaba cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y a las ocho en punto se iba de nuevo y regresaba en la madrugada.

Eran cerca de las dos y estábamos rumbo por mi hija y Bella.

-Edward, hermano estas bien?- me pregunto de nuevo Alice

-Estoy perfecto Al, estamos ya cerca?-

-faltan sólo unas calles- me respondió Jasper quien conducía, Emmett y Rose iban detrás de nosotros en el Jeep de Emmett

Nos detuvimos por fin y escuche la cantarina voz de Alice hablando con el vigilante

-Hola que tal, venimos a ver a una amiga- fue el alegre saludo de Alice

-A quien busca?-

-A Bella Swan-

-Ah sí la señora Isabella, ella no se encuentra, ella sabía de su venida?-

-no, recién llegamos de Nueva York, y queremos darle una visita sorpresa- me sorprendía la habilidad de Alice para mentir con tanta naturalidad

-El señor Witherdale no permite que hagan visitas cuando el no está- se escucho a lo lejos como se cerraba la puerta de un auto y el taconeo

-Buenas tardes, nos dejará pasar?- Rose había salido al ataque

-disculpe señorita pero el señor Witherdale ha ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie sin su autorización o si él no se encuentra-

-Sabe quién soy yo? Yo soy su hermana y quiero ver a mi cuñada, así que déjenos pasar-

-disculpe señorita, él señor no dejo dicho que vendría-

-es una sorpresa, por el cumpleaños de mi cuñada, me dejo la llave de su departamento así que si le es muy amable déjenos pasar-

-sí en seguida señorita, disculpe por esto pero es nuestro trabajo-

-entiendo ahora por favor- escuche como Rose se dirigía al Jeep nuevamente

El auto comenzó a avanzar y en un momento Jasper abrió de nuevo la cajuela vigilando que nadie nos viera.

-subamos- nos dirigimos los cinco al elevador y nos detuvimos en el cuarto piso.

No se escuchaba nada, por lo que había dicho Bella no se encontraba y me preocupaba pero no sabía dónde estaba mi hija.

-Edward, la puerta no tiene seguro- Emmett empujo ligeramente la puerta y se abrió

Entramos y nos sorprendió ver el lugar, tenía un color muy frio, gris, los muebles eran de madera pura y las cortinas eran blancas, no había pinturas ni nada de fotografías.

-Edward mira esto- en la pared contraria a la que estaba había un gran cuadro montado, en él estaban James y una mujer, me sorprendió verlo, era un mujer muy bella, de cabello castaño y largo, piel blanca y ojos grandes, de color café, le daba un cierto parecido a Bella pero mi Bella tenía una hermosura mayor, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate precioso y su cabello siempre estaba en hermosas ondas.

La mujer del cuadro tenía a una pequeña bebe en brazos, de piel blanca y ojos cafés.

-ahora sabes por qué están Renesmee y Bella con él- me dijo Emmett quien estaba parado junto a mí.

-Edward!- los gritos de Alice me asustaron, estaba en una de las habitaciones, en la parte del armario estaba una puerta de hierro, bien cerrada.

-escuche alguien gritar- todos estábamos en la habitación y guardábamos extremo silencio, poco a poco sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, no lo dude.

-Renesmee!- los sollozos pararon un poco

-Papi!, papito! Papá!- era mi niña y estaba encerrada

-tenemos que sacarla de ahí, pero YA!- empezaron a movilizarse todos en el lugar, buscando con que romper la cerradura de la puerta.

-Edward háblale, trata de tranquilizarla- me dijo Rose

-Mi amor, princesa tranquila, te vamos a sacar, tranquila mi niña-

-papi sácame, está oscuro, tengo mucho miedo, papi- casi no podía hablar por su llanto y seguramente le hacía falta el aire ahí dentro.

Después de diez minutos Jasper regreso con una palanca, la colocamos en la perilla, Rose y Alice la llamaban de vez en cuando para tranquilizar a mi hija, unos cuantos esfuerzos hicieron falta pero logramos zafarla, abrí desesperadamente la puerta y ahí, totalmente asustada y ahogada en lagrimas esta mi niña.

-Papi- sollozo y me abrazo con su vida

-ya está todo bien mi princesa, tranquila papi ya está aquí- varias lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas

Rose me tendió una manta y envolví con ella a mi hija, no me había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba

-Edward, debemos irnos-

-Pero y Bella?- no quería irme sin ella

-Podemos esperar a que ella regrese afuera, debemos irnos- apremio Jasper, sin remedio asentí y me dirigí hacia el elevador, no quería ni saber que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-Edward debes volver a la cajuela- me dijo apenado Emmett

-iras en el Jeep, dame a Renesmee- me dijo Rosalie, pero mi hija no quería soltarme

-Mi amor, ve con Rosalie, ella es tu tía, yo estaré muy cerca, te lo prometo- mi niña asintió y se soltó de mi cuello para ir a los brazos de Rosalie.

No se veía a Alice por ningún lado. Pronto la vimos salir corriendo.

-Debemos irnos, pronto-

-Pero Bella…-

-Ella esté, confía en mí Edward- asentí y subí a la cajuela

Salimos sin problema, el guardia se sorprendió de que nos fuéramos pero se excusaron con el pretexto de que tenían que comprar unas cuantas cosas y pronto regresarían.

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos subí a la parte trasera del Jeep y Rose me devolvió a Renesmee en los brazos.

Mi celular sonó, era Carlisle.

-_Hijo, ya te dijo Alice?_-

-No, qué sucede?- acaricie dulcemente el corto cabello de mi princesa

-_Jake llamo, Bella está con él, y está muy mal- _ no pude contestar nada más, colgué

-Rose toma a Renesmee, Emmett déjame conducir, debemos ir a casa de Jake y rápido!- tome y volante del Jeep y acelere a todo lo que daba, mientras más pronto llegara con Bella, todo estaría mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Corazones míos! aquí otro capítulo y la verdad que estoy super emocionada! el capítulo anterior recibí muchos reviews y casi llegamos a las 90! eso me emociona como no tienen idea! espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo y que no me odien! queden cerca de 3 o dos capítulos más y el epílogo! eso entristece pero también me emociona, quiero saber si les gusto de verdad? gracias a las personitas que me dedican un momento para dejar un review, a quienes dan alerta o dan favorito eso es genial, no me queda nada más que decir y que disfruten el capítulo, nos estamos leyendo,besos.<em>

_Pd. en estos días tengo unos cuantos trabajos de la escuela y tarea, mucha tarea, pronto en no menos de cuatro días es la fiesta de XV años de mi prima y estoy un tanto estresada por todo eso pero espero no bajar el ritmo de las actualizaciones, si por alguna razón así es pues espero que me comprendan y esperen sólo un poco, ya cerca del final no lo abandonare como hace un tiempo al terminar con mi primera historia, JUNTOS. besos, An._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.20<strong>

Me baje rápidamente del Jeep y baje a mi hija en brazos, entre como poseso en la casa de Jacob y la vi, estaba escondida en los brazos de Leah y Jake le acariciaba el cabello, parecía una niña indefensa, siendo protegida por sus padres.

-Bella- la llame y su rostro lleno de lágrimas se levanto poco a poco, nos vimos, vio a Renesmee y salió corriendo a mis brazos.

-Edward, oh Edward- sollozaba ligeramente.

-Tranquila mi amor, Bella, ya termino todo- la abrace con todo mi ser, la había extrañado todo un mundo, Renesmee quien había estado dormida, se despertó ante los sollozos de su mamá

-Mami? Por qué lloras? Papi ya está con nosotras- limpie el rostro de Bella y ella le sonrió a nuestra hija

-si mi niña, papi ya está con nostras, no nos alejaremos nunca más princesa- Renesmee paso a sus brazos y yo rodee con los míos de nuevo a ambas, al fin me sentía completo, con mi familia otra vez.

* * *

><p>-toma Nessie, abre este otro- no sabía quién estaba más alegre con todo los regalos, si Alice o mi Nessie, rayos ese apodo de Jake ya no me lo podía quitar.<p>

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jake y Leah se entretenían con todos los regalos que iba desenvolviendo mi pequeña, se veía tan contenta, de vez en vez nos otorgaba una hermosa y amplia sonrisa a Carlisle y a mí que estábamos sentados en el más amplio sillón.

Esme y mi hermosa Bella llegaron a la estancia con una bandeja de vasos con agua natural, a mi pequeña le dio un vaso de leche con chocolate y ella tenía en sus manos un té, me tendió un vaso con agua y se volvió a acurrucar en mis brazos, no había querido soltarla en ningún momento y ella tampoco quería.

-te sientes mejor querida?- le pregunto mi tío mientras él también le abría los brazos a Esme.

-mucho mejor Doctor, gracias-

-por favor Bella, somos familia, llámame Carlisle- mi hermosa se sonrojo y asintió

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije- canturreo Alice mientras danzaba alrededor del sofá.

-qué me dijiste Alice?-

-que le iban a encantar todos los regalos-

-eso nunca te lo negué querida hermanita, sólo te recordaba que ya traías una tienda entera, sin contar todos los que están en casa-

-en casa?- pregunto mi amor curiosa como siempre

-en nuestra casa Bella, Edward ha estado viviendo con nosotros durante este tiempo y espero que tú y la niña acepten estar con nosotros también- le aclaro dulcemente mi tía, rápidamente le propuse lo que llevaba pensando hace un tiempo

-Bella, amor, podemos buscar otra casa si así lo prefieres, Esme yo sé que te gustaría tenernos a todos contigo pero yo creo…- Bella no me dejo terminar

-No Edward, mira a Renesmee, no creo que pueda estar lejos de tus tíos o de Alice o de Emmett, a mí me parece una magnífica idea irnos con ellos-

-estás segura?-

-mientras estemos los tres juntos estaré bien, además somos familia- sin duda era maravillosa

-será como tú quieras- bese su frente y después volví a besar sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado y que tanto adoraba besar, me correspondió como hace años no lo hacía.

-Hey, que hay niños en la casa- nos molesto Emmett

-y lo dice por nosotros- dijo Leah señalándose a ella misma, a Jake y a mi hija, Bella por supuesto se sonrojo pero a mí no me importo, la volví a besar, menos profundamente y la abracé más cerca de mí si era posible.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las ocho de la noche, con Renesmee ya profundamente dormida, nos retiramos de la casa de Jake.<p>

-Chicos, debemos irnos, pero pueden salir a dar una vuelta si lo quieren-

-supongo que podemos ir a cenar en la ciudad- sugirió Rose, sabía que lo hacía para poder dejarme más a gusto con Bella

-genial, los veré por la mañana- los despedí, después de recostar a mi niña en la parte trasera del volvo.

-cuídate cariño- me abrazo maternalmente Esme, se despidió igualmente de Bella.

-descansen hijo, mañana hablamos- asentí y se despidió de Bella con un dulce abrazo

-Hasta al rato primito- me guiño un ojo Alice, seguramente me llamaría por la madrugada, se colgó del cuello de Bella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, ellas se habían adorado.

-Cuida de esa niña Edward, es un tesoro- me despidió Rose, ella fue menos efusiva que Alice pero se notaba el cariño que ya le tenía.

-No desveles mucho a mi querida cuñada- dijo pícaramente Emmett, él nunca cambiaría, al igual que Alice, se despidió muy efusivamente de Bella, creo que casi la asfixia.

-Buenas noches Edward, descansen, los dos, lo necesitan- fue lo único que me dijo Jasper, siempre tan correcto, al igual que todos abrazo con cariño a Bella.

Vi como se iban mis hermanos y mis tíos, cada uno llevaba su auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto del volvo para Bella.

Al subir en el asiento del conductor vi como Bella dormía ligeramente en su lugar. Encendí el auto y comencé el camino hacía el hotel.

-Edward- me llamo ligeramente, tome su mano y la bese, muestra de que le prestaba atención. No dijo nada más y al voltear a verla, vi su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

-mi amor, mi amor, no llores, por favor-

-fui una tonta, hice todo mal, Edward perdóname- detuve el auto a un lado de la carretera y tome su rostro entre mi manos

-mi amor, todo lo que paso, debió pasar, tranquila, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora solo nos queda felicidad por delante de acuerdo- ella asintió y bese sus labios con delicadeza y amor.

No volvimos a hablar durante el trayecto pero no soltamos nuestras manos y ella se recostó ligeramente en mi hombro.

* * *

><p><em>Mi amores, perdonen la tardanza, les explicaré la razón, mi querida prima cumplió quince años y desde el jueves tuve que apurarme a hacer trabajos y hablar con mis profesores para poder faltar el viernes, así que ayer tuve una gran fiesta que termino hasta las cinco de la mañana, por supuesto en estos momentos estoy muy desvelada, el capítulo es corto pero fue lo único que llegue a escribir el viernes muy muy temprano, quería que fuera más largo pero con el tiempo transcurrido se me ha ido la idea, la próxima actualización será más grande el capítulo, estamos a nada de terminar esta historia, espero que les siga agradando, trataré de hacer actualizar pronto pero se acerca una gran presentación para mi materia de filosofía y me comerá el tiempo libre que tengo para escribir. Ya llegamos a las 100 reviews y eso me tiene super conmovida, muchísimas gracias por eso, disfruten el capítulo y diganme que opinan, miles de besos, An.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia sólo mía_**_ (__Por favor leer nota del final)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.21<strong>

Estábamos observando lo pacifico que se veía el sueño de mi niña, en nuestro cuarto de hotel, tenía mi mano entrelazada con la de mi Bella, de repente ella me soltó y salió de la habitación.

Le di un beso a mi bebé y seguí a Bella. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la estancia, con su rostro oculto.

-Bella, mi amor, dime qué sucede?-

-Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Edward? Deberías estar reprochándome todo lo que hice-

-no Bella, yo te orille a hacer muchas cosas, no tengo nada que reprocharte-

-Te lo diré todo-

-No es necesario mi amor- no quería escucharlo

-Por favor Edward, dime qué es lo que sabes- conocía esa mirada, era cuando se ponía de cabezona

-Sólo supe que un hombre mayor paso por ti cuando recién llegaste a Forks- asintió y tomo aire para comenzar a hablar, me senté junto a ella y le tome la mano de nuevo

-Decidí llamar a Harry porque temía que mi padre me rechazara, Harry fue de mucha ayuda pero Sue temía que le acarreara problemas a su esposo así que cuando encontré a Jake no dude en irme con él- asentí

-Quise entrar a trabajar, busque muchos lugares pero no me aceptaban, por fin después de un tiempo me aceptaron en la agencia, estaba tranquila pero seguía temiendo un poco porque Charlie o Renee nos llegará a encontrar- acaricie su espalda reconfortándola, venía la parte que no quería escuchar

-Un día James llego, me convenció que era amigo del Jefe y quería ayudarme a mí a Renesmee en su nombre, al principio no acepte pero seguía insistiendo así que acepte finalmente pero me aseguro que nadie debía saberlo, así que no le comente nada a Jake ni a Harry, llegamos a su apartamento y todo comenzó bien-

-a Renesmee no le agradaba la situación, a pesar de que James le consentía todo, nos compraba todo lo que quería, la llevaba a donde quisiera, pero se empeñaba en que le llamara papá, por supuesto ella se negó, un día se molesto tanto porque no le hiciera caso y comenzó a gritarle y llamarle Vanessa- comenzó a llorar mi hermosa, la abrace para que dejara de llorar.

-Quiso pegarle y yo me interpuse, sólo fueron unas cuantas cachetadas, pero a Renesmee la encerró en ese horrible cuarto por primera vez. Después de eso, se fue, Renesmee no dejaba de llorar, estaba desesperada, comencé a buscar por todos lados, fue cuando encontré el cuadro que estaba colgado en la sala, no dije nada, cerca de las 12 de la noche regreso con un enorme peluche para Renesmee y varios vestidos, ella no lo quiso ni ver-

-después le pregunte sobre el cuadro y no me dijo nada, pero al día siguiente lo colgó de nuevo en la sala, me preocupo un poco pero no dije nada, un tiempo después se volvió a repetir todo pero mucho más brusco, rompió muebles y me volvió a golpear-

-estaba muy asustada y no quería que nada malo le pasará a Renesmee, encontré un cofre, donde había papeles y fotos, estaba todo, ella era su primera esposa, la mujer del cuadro y su única hija, en un arranque de furia la golpeo tanto que le rompió varias costillas, una de ellas le perforo el pulmón y otra más le perforo el corazón, su bebé lloraba desesperada y la ahorco para que se callara, nadie le hizo nada porque le diagnosticaron psicosis traumática, lo internaron y hace unos años salió libre, en su afán por lo que había hecho, quiso remplazarlas, nos encontró a nosotras-

-Por qué? Por qué ustedes?-

-Por mi parecido con ella Edward, Renesmee tendría la edad de su hija, regreso con más muebles y muchos regalos, pero se volvió a repetir, tomo a Renesmee y le corto todo su cabello, con los golpes que me dio me dejo inconsciente y no pude hacer nada, quería irme, un día lo intente, pero me detuvo y comenzó a encerrarnos, Edward fue horrible- lloraba sin control, cuánto daño les había hecho ese desgraciado, quería matarlo, en ese momento.

-Cómo llegaste a la casa de Jake?-

-hacía días que no nos hacía nada, pero estaba molesto porque había llegado tú, encerró a nuestra hija, pero antes de que llegara a golpearme le llamaron de urgencia, se salió sin verificar la entrada y se fue, le dije a Renesmee que volvería pronto y me salí, llegue a casa de Jake para pedirle ayuda, pero en cuanto lo vi me derrumbe, a duras penas podía respirar, pero era urgente regresar por Renesmee, cuando me pude calmar se lo dije, pero me dijo sobre lo que estabas haciendo y no me dejo moverme de su casa, confiaba con todo mi corazón que la traerías a salvo, pero el miedo que sentía era mucho- se soltó a llorar, mucho, no podía parar, se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

La lleve a la cama y la recosté junto a mi hija, y salí de la habitación, tenía mucha furia en mi cuerpo, una ira que no podía contener pero tenía que hacerlo.

Camine hacía el cuarto de Alice y toque como desesperado.

-Edward? Qué sucede?-

-Alice, estás ocupada?-

-no pasa, qué sucede? Cómo están ellas?- pase y me deje caer en el sillón de su habitación, Carlisle y Esme estaban en la cocina platicando junto con Jasper.

-Quiero irme, quiero irme ya- Jasper, Carlisle y Esme se sentaron a mi lado.

-Nos iremos mañana mismo hijo, estaremos en Seattle lo antes posible- me consoló Esme

-No tía, mi familia y yo no volveremos a Seattle, nos iremos lo más lejos posible, nos iremos a Londres-

-Londres?- La cara de espanto de Esme y de Alice no me movieron

-Sí, nos iremos de aquí, ese tipo no volverá a ver jamás a mi familia, y de mi cuenta corre que no vea la luz del día de nuevo-

-Edward, hijo, nosotros también somos tu familia-

-No Esme!- su expresión me hizo sentir como basura, no debía hablarle así a quien más me había apoyado en todo este tiempo

-Discúlpame tía, es sólo que no quiero que nada malo les pase de nuevo- abrace a Esme y ella me acaricio la mejilla

-Entendemos hijo, tu tía y yo te apoyaremos- me dijo firme Carlisle

-Entonces ya está, nos vamos todos- me sorprendió escuchar eso de Jasper, lo hubiera esperado de Alice pero no de él

-De qué hablas Jasper?-

-Mira a tu prima Edward, recién te han recuperado tus tíos y ella y ya quieres irte de nuevo, no de ninguna manera, todos iremos con ustedes, somos familia y la familia debe estar junta, no es así mi campanilla?- ya lo veía, Jasper haría lo que fuera por ver bien y feliz a Alice, así como yo también lo haría con Bella y mi hija.

-Espera Jasper, no se puede dejar la empresa así como así, deben estar todos aquí-

-Para nada hijo, podemos transferir la casa matriz a Londres, no habrá problema alguno- Esme se levanto para abrazar a su esposo en señal de apoyo.

-Tía qué hay de tu tienda?-

-Podemos cerrarla y abrir una nueva en Londres- muy despreocupada de veía

-Yo terminaré mis estudios en Londres Edward por eso no te preocupes- adivino Alice mis pensamientos

-eso tardará muchos días y costará mucho dinero-

-hijo por el dinero no debes preocuparte y lo sabes de sobra, con el tiempo, bueno ya veremos- Carlisle como siempre apoyando a todos

-Yo quiero irme ya mismo, no puedo esperar a todo eso-

-bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos, no tardaremos más de dos semanas en tenerlo todo listo si nos damos prisa ya, le diré a Rose, nos vemos en la mañana- Alice salió del cuarto con su celular pegado a la oreja, Jasper salió justo detrás de ella.

-Todo irá bien hijo, ya verás- me aseguro Esme abrazándome como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Así lo espero tía, así lo espero- Deje que Esme me consintiera un poco más y le agradecí todo su apoyo a mi tío antes de regresar a mi habitación, donde encontré a mi esposa y mi hija durmiendo como los ángeles que eran para mí.

-ya nada malo les pasará, se los prometo- le di un beso en la frente a cada una y me recosté junto con Bella quedándome al instante dormido.

* * *

><p><em>Corazones míos! Aquí está! otro capítulo, me perdonan el retraso? Gracias, miles de gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen si no les conteste sus comentarios como siempre pero ahorita estoy ahorcada de trabajos y tareas, pero aquí está, sin falta y espero poder contestar sus reviews, esos hermosos que me dejan, les quiero confesar que pronto se terminara esta historia, estamos a dos capítulos nada más! quiero que me comenten cómo les agradaría el final, triste o feliz, la verdad es que el epílogo está escrito ya pero puedo modificarlo, tengo muchas ideas para el epílogo, pero diganme, quieren feliz o triste? ya saben sus comentarios son importantes y siempre me animan, eso es todo por el momento, miles de besos y muchas gracias, nos estamos leyendo, An.<em>


	23. Chapter 23

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es enteramente mía_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.22<strong>

Me desperté y revise la hora, eran cerca de las doce del día, no estaban ni Renesmee ni Bella, al instante me alarmé.

Salí corriendo hacía la habitación de mis tíos, golpee con mi corazón saliéndome del pecho.

-Edward hijo, parece que quieres tirar la puerta, qué sucede?-

-No están, Bella y mi hija no están- sentía que lo perdía todo de nuevo.

-hijo, qué sucede?- Esme me guio hacia la sala de la habitación y me sentó.

-Pensé que seguían descansando- me dijo Carlisle también preocupado

-Qué sucede Carlisle?- noté la preocupación de Esme pero no podía responderle

-Bella y Nessie no están-

-Cómo? Pero es imposible, hijo tranquilízate, no puedes pensar lo peor-

-Esme después de lo que ha pasado no puedes esperar que no piense lo peor- me levante del sillón enfurecido

-Buenos días a todos, reunión familiar y no nos avisaron?- Emmett entro muy animado a la habitación junto con una alegre Rosalie

-Emmett no creo que sea buen momento, dime han visto a Renesmee y a Bella-

-No Carlisle, nosotros recién salimos de nuestra habitación- dijo Rose con un cierto sonrojo

-Me voy, tengo que encontrarlas- Salí de la habitación y corrí por el pasillo, antes de dar vuelta hacia el elevador la luz de mi vida volvió a brillar, Renesmee venía caminando de la mano de Jasper y Alice.

-Edward?- Alice se veía desconcertada pero antes que nada abrace y cargue a mi hija

-mi amor, mi niña, oh Renesmee, no vuelvas a hacerme esto-

-Papi, sólo fuimos a ver a tía Alice-

-Edward qué haces aquí? Por qué no estás con Bella?-

-Qué? Alice! Cómo que qué hago aquí?-

-Edward por favor será mejor entren- Jasper nos guio a la habitación de nuevo, al entrar se escucho un suspiro de alivio de todos. Me senté en el sofá con mi niña en brazos.

-Donde está Bella?- fue lo único que pude preguntar

-No lo sé Edward, llego a mi habitación y me entrego a Nessie, me dijo que saldría y cuando le pregunte a donde ella sólo me dijo que iría contigo así que no pregunte más-

-Alice! Cómo pudiste?-

-Cómo pude? Cómo pude Edward?, tú te quedaste dormido, dormido Edward!- no pude decir nada, ella tenía razón, yo tenía la culpa. Estaba desesperado y lo único que me podía dar un poco de calma era tener a mi hija entre mis brazos, se escucho un golpe en la puerta pero no preste atención.

-Disculpe señor pero no es un buen momento- escuche que Rose le contestaba a quien quiera que había tocado

-No me interesa, vengo a ver a mi hija y eso haré- conocía esa voz, claro que conocía quien era.

Charlie Swan estaba enfrente de mí, su mirada iba de mi hija hacia a mí, se le cristalizaron los ojos pero su expresión de furia seguía igual.

-Esme por favor lleva a Renesmee a la habitación- le tendí a mi niña y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. Cuando Esme, Alice y Rose se fueron al cuarto que estaba separado de la habitación, me pare firmemente frente a Charlie.

-Ella es…mi nieta cierto?- fue lo primero que dijo Charlie

-Así es Jefe Swan-

-Es bellísima-

-Se parece a Bella, sí- la situación era tensa, muy tensa.

-También se parece a ti- me dijo volviendo a adoptar su postura arrogante

-Vayamos al grano señor Swan, a qué ha venido?-

-A lo único que me podría traer aquí, a ver a mi hija-

-Si bien recuerdo Jefe Swan, usted le dio la espalda a su hija cuando supo de lo nuestro, por qué ahora la busca de nuevo? Porque sabe que ahora el don nadie del que se enamoro su hija ya tiene un apellido y una posición económica mejor?- sentía tanta rabia

-He venido aquí a recuperar a mi única hija, cometí muchos errores pero no eres tú quien puede juzgarme-

-Bella ha estado en Forks desde hace mucho tiempo, dígame por qué hasta ahora?-

-Bella ha estado desde hace tiempo en Forks?-

-Así es Jefe, y ciertamente me sorprende que no se haya enterado hasta ahora- su expresión cambio y por fin pude verlo, pude ver al padre desesperado y completamente desolado por la pérdida de su única y amada hija.

-Yo nunca lo supe, Edward, tú eres padre, sabes por lo qué estoy pasando no es así?-

-Así es- su mirada me lo decía todo

-Nunca debí dejar que la furia me cegara, no vi con claridad y perdí a Bella, no sabes lo que hemos vivido Renee y yo, ha sido algo terrible, insoportable-

-Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-

-Hace unos días me encontré con Harry y con Jacob, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia pero escuche que tú tendrías pronto a Bella a tu lado de nuevo, no entendí bien pero lo que más me importo fue que Bella estaba aquí, me debatí un poco entre venir o no y por fin aquí estoy-

-Señor Swan-

-Charlie, dime Charlie-

-Charlie, qué más quisiera yo reunirlo con Bella de nuevo, entiendo lo que pasa, yo soy padre también, pero hoy por la mañana Bella ya no estaba a mi lado, dejo a Renesmee con mi hermana y se fue sin decirle nada más, le dijo que iría conmigo y mi prima no le pregunto más-

-No sabes dónde está Bella?- él también se preocupo, mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

-Sí diga- no conocía ese número

-_El señor Cullen?-_

-Sí el habla, quien es?-

-_Si creíste que sería tan fácil llevarte a Isabella estás muy equivocado, cuidado porque en cualquier momento iré por mi hija-_

-Entiende que ella no es tu hija y Bella es mi esposa, déjala ir o te arrepentirás-

_-Edward! Ayúdame!-_ se escucho el grito de Bella seguido de un golpe

-Déjala! Déjala en paz o sabrás de lo que soy capaz-

-_Eso lo quiero ver- _fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada

-la tiene, tiene a Bella, ese maldito-

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis corazones! disculpen el retraso y ya para que les doy pretextos, ha sido toda una locura, y en estos momentos me han de odiar por dejarles la historia así, este no es el capítulo final, aún falta uno más y por fin el epílogo, espero que les guste! esta historia se escribe sola así que no puedo hacer nada.<em>

_Sólo espero que no decepcione a mis maravillosos lectores, un review?de los últimos que habrá en esta historia, espero que en verdad les agrade, me despido y un gran abrazo, An._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es sólo mía. leer por favor nota del final._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 23<strong>

Mi tío, Jasper y Emmett que hasta hace un momento estaban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría, se dispusieron a ayudarme

-Qué sucede?- Pregunto un muy preocupado Charlie

-Charlie, es Bella, un maldito la tiene, la engaño y quiere hacerle daño, logre rescatarla pero la atrapo, no sé dónde ni cómo pero la tiene, debo ir por ella-

-Y yo iré contigo-

-Y nosotros también hijo-

-no Carlisle, mejor quédate aquí y ayuda en lo que sea necesario a mi tía y a las chicas, preparen todo, nos iremos esta misma noche-

-de acuerdo, pero llámame pase lo que pase hijo- asentí y salí junto con Charlie y Emmett, Jasper era el único que podría calmar a Alice cuando Carlisle les dijera la situación a las chicas así que había decidido quedarse.

Maneje como un loco, no podía permitir que nada le pasará a mi Bella. Con la ayuda de Charlie pasamos sin problemas y en dos minutos estaba golpeando la puerta del departamento de ese infeliz.

-James! Suéltala!- nadie respondía y mi angustia aumentaba

-Edward, déjame a mí- Emmett me aparto y con dos patadas tumbo la puerta.

Ahí estaba mi Bella, amarrada a una silla, con la cabeza agachada

-Bella!- su rostro lleno de lagrimas y con un gran moretón en su pómulo derecho me miro como un naufrago ve a un barco.

-Edward!- corrí y me arrodille a su lado

-Mi amor tranquila, ya estoy aquí, cómo sucedió, qué ocurrió?- el nerviosismo no me ayudaba mucho con los nudos

-Tenía que regresar por algo, debía recuperarlo, sabía que si te lo decía no me dejarías venir-

-por supuesto que no Bella, mira lo que ha hecho-

-Es que tenía que recuperarlo, pensé que él no estaría aquí-

-Bella qué era eso tan importante?- Bella derramo unas cuantas lagrimas más antes de responder

-Mi anillo de matrimonio Edward-

-Cómo?-

-Recuerdas que en un principio nos consentía todo, pues yo le pedí que recuperará mi anillo, no podía irme sin él Edward- era eso, aquel símbolo de nuestro amor, no valía mucho, incluso ahora podía comprarle uno mejor pero aquel era el que le había dado justo cuando nos casamos, cuando unimos nuestras vidas por siempre.

-vaya, vaya, con que tirando puertas de casas ajenas señor Cullen- Era él, venía de no sé donde con una copa en la mano. Me levante y me disponía a saltar él, pero no me esperaba que sacara un revólver de gran calibre de su espalda.

-Déjala ir James-Vi que Charlie y Emmett querían entrar pero les hice señas para que no lo hicieran.

-Claro que no, ella es mía, crees que la dejaré ir así como así después de recuperarla?- Su tono sonaba completamente seguro y hasta ofendido

-Ella no es tu difunta esposa, aquella a la que tú mataste James-

-No!, ella me abandono, y ahora ha regresado, y con nuestra hija, está tan grande nuestra pequeña Vanessa, pero con un cabello horrendo, no se parece nada a mí-

-Porque no es tu hija, ella es mi hija y de Bella, mi esposa-

-No!, no lo es! Ella es mía, y si no es mía no será de nadie!-

Dejo de apuntarme a mí y dirigió el arma hacía Bella.

-NO!- Charlie se lanzo hacía él y comenzó a forcejear con el arma.

Emmett ya estaba desatando a Bella.

Un disparo se escucho y nos dejo con la sangre helada.

-CHARLIE!- termine de soltar a Bella y ella salió corriendo hacía su padre. James se encontraba en estado de Shock así que Emmett y yo aprovechamos para desarmarlo y sujetarlo.

-Charlie! Charlie, papá por favor!- llamé a Carlisle

-_Qué sucede Edward? Está todo bien?-_

-No tío, estaba armado y le ha disparado a Charlie, por favor llama a la policía- Emmett ya había llamado a una ambulancia

-_Y James?-_

_-_Emmett lo tiene sujeto pero es necesario que llames a la policía- corte la llamada y me dirigí hacia Bella, quien lloraba junto con su padre.

-Papá, por qué lo hiciste?-

-No podía permitir…que…te lastimará…hija-

-Ay papá, él no me iba a hacer nada-

-Me… asuste- perdía sus fuerzas

-Charlie por favor no hable, la ambulancia está en camino-

-Me queda…poco…tiempo-

-papá por favor no digas eso, te vas a salvar, mejor no hables-

-Bella…mi niña…per…perdóname, perdónanos, lo único que quiero…es saber…que nos perdonas…a tu madre…y…a mí-

-Papá no tengo nada que perdonarles, los amo, mucho, a los dos, pero no lo digas como una despedida, hablaremos de esto más tarde, cuando estés bien, de acuerdo-

-No Bella…cariño…cuida de Renee…sin mí…y sin ti…no…no lo…soportará-

-Papá por favor, ambos cuidaremos de Renee, además tu nieta merece conocerte, por favor-

-Es hermosa…dile…que su abuelo…la ama…y que…la cuidaré…siempre…como…no pude…hacerlo…con…contigo…mi hija- Bella no pudo decir nada más, las lagrimas la ahogaban

-Charlie, por favor, resista- esto era terrible

-Ed…Edward…cuida…cuida de ellas…te… te necesitan mucho…eres un…buen hombre… cometí… un gran…error…con…contigo…pero ahora…sé…que puedo…confiar…confiarte a…mi más…grande…tesoro…a mi Bella…cuida…cuida de tu hija…con…con todas tus fuerzas…vive por ellas… y amalas…es lo único…que…que te pido-

-Descuide Charlie, usted estará aquí para comprobarlo- Charlie asintió y levanto el rostro de Bella

-Te…te amo…mi hija-

-Te amo papá, te amo Charlie- fue lo último que le pudo decir mi Bella y fueron las últimas palabras de Charles Swan.

* * *

><p>El día estaba gris, muy gris, no era raro ver en Forks un día nublado pero en esos momentos no eran las nubes lo que opacaba el día, sino la pérdida de una gran persona.<p>

Llevaba de la mano a mi niña, quien usaba un vestido negro junto con zapatos de charol. Se veía muy seria pero no lloraba, aun así sus ojitos estaban tristes.

-Papi-

-Dime mi cielo-

-El abuelito se fue porque no me quería?- eso me desconcertó y me partió el corazón de cierta manera, mi hija no había conocido a su abuelo y nunca le habíamos mencionado más allá de su nombre y su relación con él, pero hasta en sus últimos momentos expreso su amor por mi hija y Bella.

-No mi amor, nunca, nunca pienses eso, las personas a veces ya no pueden estar contigo en cuerpo, pero siempre en alma, eso no lo dudes, el abuelito siempre estará a tu lado, protegiéndote, y ten por seguro que él te adora mi niña, nadie podría hacer nada más que quererte-

-Gracias papi- la alce en mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual ella correspondió con otro igual.

Entramos a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, tenía rato ahí conversando con su madre, la había dejado sola para que tuviera más privacidad pero comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, al abrir la puerta, las encontré abrazadas y en un mar de lagrimas, Bella soltó a su madre y extendió los brazos hacia Renesmee quien acepto gustosa irse con su madre.

Renee la miraba embelesada, sin duda se sorprendía por su belleza.

-Bella, es hermosa, es preciosa, se parece a ti- dijo dirigiéndose a mí

-Se parece mucho a los dos- le respondí

-Mi amor, ella es tu abuelita, Renee, la vas a querer mucho verdad?- le dijo Bella a nuestra niña

-Sí mami, voy a querer mucho a la abuelita, abuelita mi papi me dijo que el abuelito siempre nos va a estar cuidado, es verdad?- a Renee esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y tomar en brazos a mi niña, viéndola directo a los ojos, yo sabía lo que veía, los ojos de Bella, los ojos de Charlie, copiados y pegados por igual.

-Gracias hija, por darme esta nieta tan dulce y por permitirme ser parte de tu vida de nuevo, gracias a ti también Edward-

-Mamá, tú siempre serás parte de mi vida, no importa lo que pase-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, Renee, siempre serás parte de la familia, además, Renesmee necesita crecer al lado de su familia- abrace a Bella quien no dudo en recargar su cabeza en mi pecho y dejamos un rato más a mi hija con Renee.

Después de un rato Renee salió de la habitación jalada por su nieta.

-Te sientes mejor?- le pregunte con dulzura a Bella, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Un poco, me reconforta tener a mi madre conmigo, también a ti- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado Bella- le di un beso en la frente y sonrió

-Supongo que es verdad que los padres siempre dan la vida por sus hijos-

-Sí supongo que así es, pero no pienses que estás sola, él siempre vigilará por ti, donde quiera que este-

-Lo sé, eso también me da un poco de consuelo- la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

-Edward, hemos pasado tantas cosas que recién me doy cuenta, lo poco que te he valorado, lo poco que te he demostrado mi amor-

-Fueron momentos nada fáciles los que tuvimos que pasar, yo lo entiendo-

-No justifica nada, y me pregunto si algún día me podrás perdonar por todo-

-Bella no tengo nada que perdonarte, así es el amor, así es la vida-

-Vida, exacto, con eso es con lo único que puedo compensarte, con mi vida-

-Bella, Bella, tú eres mi vida-

-Y tú la mía Edward-

No siempre las cosas iban a resultar fáciles, iban a haber momentos que complicarían las cosas, que nos harían pasar tragos amargos o por el contrario, seriamos las personas más feliz sobre la tierra, sin embargo no podía pedir ni cambiar nada, mientras yo siguiera junto a ella yo podría contra todo, mis fuerza siempre sería su amor, aquel que compartíamos y que nos unía eternamente, al final de todo, ella siempre sería mi vida.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>OMG!OMG!OMG, en serio que no puedo creer que esta historia llegue a su final, pero así es, aquí esta el último capítulo, a las 10:35 de la maña, hora de México, termine este capítulo, ni siquiera he desayunado por hacer esto, era muy importante, sobre todo porque algunas personas me quisieron ahorcar con el capítulo anterior por dejarlas así, pero espero que les agrade, lamento mucho la perdida de Charlie pero a veces esto pasa, no siempre se puede tener todo en la vida y menos cuando se presentan estas situaciones tan peligrosas.<em>

_Aun no acaba del todo pues falta el epílogo, pronto nos estaremos leyendo de nuevo, para los que se interesen después de esta historia le daré continuación de mi historia TU PAREJA, MI VERDADERO AMOR. la cual está tomando un rumbo interesante en mi cabeza, muchas muchas gracias por todo, a todos, un beso enorme, su escritora de siempre. An_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia enteramente mía, Leer nota del final._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

La cena estaba lista, todos los miembros de la familia estaban reunidos ya, Renee junto con Esme se habían encargado de preparar la cena para todos, ahora que vivíamos en Londres las cosas iban mejor, en cuanto a James sabíamos que nunca saldría del psiquiátrico, por la seguridad no había problema pero preferíamos estar aquí, yo había nacido en este lugar y mis padres también, Renee vivía con nosotros en una casa aparte de la de mis padres donde vivían Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

Sólo faltaban Bella y Renesmee, fui primero a la habitación de mi hija.

-Princesa, ya están todos abajo, qué haces pequeña?- le pregunte acercándome hacia ella, estaba muy concentrada en su cuadernos de dibujo.

-Es toda la familia papi- el dibujo de mi niña era hermoso, ella era la más talentosa niña que jamás había visto.

En el dibujo estaban todos, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renee, ella, Bella y yo, en unas nubes más arriba de nosotros se encontraban tres figuras que pude adivinar eran Charlie, y mis padres.

-Es precioso mi cielo, se lo mostraras a todos hoy?-

-SíP- dijo remarcando la "p"

-Bien vamos por mami- la tome de la mano y la ayude a bajar de la silla de su escritorio, usaba un bonito vestido verde fuerte con unos zapatos color café.

-Papi, pronto será mi cumpleaños-

-Así es princesa, dime qué quieres de regalo-

-Mami ya me va a dar mi regalo-

-A sí?-

-Sí papi, hoy me dijo que sí me lo dará- dijo mi niña con los ojos iluminados de emoción, entro a nuestra habitación, donde Bella terminaba de arreglarse, ella como fuera se veía hermosa, pero en ese momento se veía espectacular, un vestido azul eléctrico que le quedaba a la perfección.

-Te gusta?- me pregunto esperanzada

-Tú me gustas, siempre, como sea- se sonrojo, no pude más y la bese, pero mi adorada niña nos interrumpió

-Mami, estuve pensando y yo creo que si es niño deberíamos llamarlo como al abuelito Charlie y si es niña como a la abuelita Lizzie-

-Muy buena idea corazón- le dijo Bella sonriéndole

-De que hablan?- no le entendía nada a mi hija

-De mi regalo papi, verdad mami que si me lo vas a dar- apremio Renesmee, voltee a ver a Bella quien esperaba mi reacción

-Renesmee qué le pediste a tu mami de regalo?- Renesmee y Bella rieron cómplices

-Le pedí un hermanito papá, y ayer me dijo mamá que sí me lo dará!- dijo entusiasmada, un…hermanito? Bella estaba…

-Bella?- vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y una enorme sonrisa

-Vamos a ser papás otra vez!- la levante y la gire, qué más podía pedir!

-Hey papá, es MI hermanito, no te lo prestaré- dijo muy seria mi niña, la tome en brazos

-Vamos princesa, por favor dime que me prestarás a tu hermanito- lo pensó un poco

-Está bien, pero sólo un poquito- me dijo guiñándome su pequeño ojito, las abrace con toda mi alma.

-_Edward Anthony Cullen! Baja en este momento a cenar!-_ se escucho desde la planta baja el grito de Alice.

-Oye princesa, por qué no bajas con tu tía Ali y le dices que bajamos en seguida-

-Pero papi- replico

-Además podrás presumirle tu vestido nuevo- le dijo Bella, comprendiendo que debíamos hablar un momento en privado, sonrió y la baje inmediatamente, mi niña salió corriendo canturreando un ligero "_Tía, tengo un vestido nuevo"_

-Cuando? Cómo?- le pregunte a mi esposa, era increíble que no lo supiera hasta ese momento, claro que como ella estaba estudiando nuevamente no la veía mucho, eso sí, ella sería la mejor abogada de todo Inglaterra.

-Fue un día en la facultad, me estuve sintiendo mal y Susan me obligo a ir al médico, ese mismo día me lo dijeron, tengo dos meses, no sabía cómo decírtelo así que Renesmee me ayudo- confeso avergonzada

-Gracias, gracias por darme a la mejor familia de todas, mi amor vamos a ser padres de nuevo- la bese con efusividad y amor, pronto tendríamos un bebé en nuestros brazos.

-Vamos, debemos decírselo a todos- bajamos abrazados hasta el comedor, donde todos ya estaban en sus lugares.

-Hasta que llegas hombre, Emmett está de un humor de perros- bromeo Jasper, quien estaba sentado junto con mi bebé y Alice, ellas platicaban y jugaban. Rosalie besaba tiernamente a Emmett quien le saco la lengua infantilmente a Jasper, no tenía permitido decir groserías en frente de mi hija.

-Chicos siéntense ya vamos a cenar- nos dijo Renee.

-Claro que sí suegra, pero antes quiero darles una noticia-

-Qué sucede hijo?- me pregunto Esme maternalmente, quien estaba sentada junto a Carlisle

-Bien Bella yo queremos informarles que pronto, bueno no tan pronto, exactamente en unos siete meses, habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia- dije con orgullo, todos parecieron sorprendidos pero muy contentos.

-Otro sobrino!- exclamo Alice, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, hubo lagrimas también, sobre todo de parte de Esme y Renee.

Pasamos al comedor y comenzamos a cenar, veía la escena y no tenía comparación, era una gran familia, se notaba la ausencia de mis padres, de Charlie, pero ellos vivían en nuestros corazones.

-Bien familia, sin querer opacar la noticia de el nuevo sobrinito que tendremos, lo que me hace muy feliz, quiero decirles, que pronto mi Rosie y yo- Emmett tomo la mano de Rosalie buscando apoyo para dar la noticia.

-Familia, nos casamos- termino Rosalie.

-Rose dime que seré tu dama de honor- suplico Alice

-Por supuesto, Bella tú también lo serás y no quiero un no por respuesta-

-Jamás me negaría Rose-

-Organizare una boda y un baby shower, será tan divertido- Nadia había dicho tal cosa pero no creo que alguien contradijera a mi loca prima.

-Felicidades de todo corazón a los dos- les dije, mientras abrazaba a mi Bella

-Tía yo quiero ser la niña de las flores- declaro Renesmee

-Por supuesto corazón, serás lo que tú quieras- Rosalie tenía un especial vinculo con Renesmee y ella correspondía su cariño.

-Bien si nos los permiten, nosotros pagaremos la boda- anuncio Carlisle

-No Carlisle, por favor-

-Nada de no Emmett McCarthy, pagaremos la boda y punto- bueno tanto Emmett como yo sabíamos que cuando Esme se ponía firme, todos debían obedecer.

-Renee por favor debes ayudarme con todos los preparativos- le dijo Alice a mi suegra, ella aun no superaba del todo la pérdida de Charlie así que todos poníamos de nuestra parte para que lo lograra.

-Por supuesto Alice, te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras- la velada siguió muy animada y llena de planes. Sin duda esta familia era la mejor.

* * *

><p>Tocaron la puerta y por ella entraron mi hija y Bella a quien ya se le notaba más su vientre, se veía hermosa embarazada.<p>

-Ya todo está listo pero Emmett está muy nervioso- me dijo Bella, la bese como últimamente lo hacía.

-Edward, por favor- me dijo riendo nerviosa y sonrojada

-de acuerdo, ya vuelvo, por cierto, estás preciosa- Salí y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde estaba Emmett. Entre y me encontré con un nervioso Emmett caminando de lado a lado como león enjaulado.

-Vamos Emmett, que vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso-

-Edward, parece que no pasan los minutos- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-Jasper, ayuda- Jasper rio pero me ayudo

-bien ya es hora grandulón, debemos ir a la horca-

-JASPER!- salieron corriendo, sabía que eso lo había hecho a propósito y se dirigía hacia donde estaban Esme y Carlisle.

-Deténganse ahí, Jasper y Emmett, se van a estropear los trajes- los regaño Alice.

-Bien, Madrina, ya es hora-

-Lo sé cariño, oh Emmett, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- Esme abrazo a Emmett y al abrirse las puertas se posicionaron para que lo entregara en el altar.

-Edward, debes entrar junto con Jasper y Carlisle- me ordeno Alice

-Donde están mi hija y Bella?- me acomodo la corbata y arreglo el saco

-Están con Rose, está muy nerviosa-

-Vamos, vamos que ya es muy tarde, ya es tan tarde- se escucho en la entrada de la iglesia

-Amor, está bien, estamos a tiempo- reconocía esa voz, eran Jake y Leah quienes habían viajado desde Forks para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett, Leah era dama de honor así que era natural que se pusiera así.

-Leah!- salto Alice hacia su amiga

-Alice, Edward!- nos saludo efusivamente.

-Leah, te ves muy bien- le dije después de abrazarla

-Hey cuidado que es mía- me dijo Jacob saludándome

-Vamos, Jake no seas un tonto, además Bella está embarazada por si no lo recuerdas- le regaño Leah

-Es cierto, lo siento bebé, felicidades Edward-

-Bien Jake, tú acompañaras a Edward y así Jasper estará con Carlisle, Leah ven conmigo, Rosalie está con Bella y las demás- entre orden y orden pude verlo, el gran anillo que adornaba el dedo corazón de Alice.

-Alice! Ven-

-Edward, no hay tiempo ya casi tiene que entrar Rose-

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?- quise aparentar serio pero pronto me descubrió

-lo siento pero no quería que se opacara la celebración de Rose-

-entiendo enana, dime cuando?-

-Hace unas semanas, oh hermanito estoy tan feliz, Jasper es el hombre de mi vida-

-Y él te adora, pero si llego a ver una sola lagrima en esos ojitos tuyos, no dudaré en romperle la cara de niño bonito que tiene-

-Hey! Tú también eres un niño bonito, pero entiendo y gracias hermanito-

-lo que sea por ti hermanita- la abrace y le di un sonoro beso en la frente.

-bien ya es hora, iré por Rose, toma tu lugar- salió disparada jalando de la mano a Leah y dejándome con Jake.

Entramos, entre broma y broma de Jasper y Jake la espera se le hizo menos pesada a Emmett, en menos de lo que supimos la marcha nupcial sonaba y por la puerta entraban mi niña con un precioso vestido blanco, tirando flores en su camino, Bella, Alice y Leah iban detrás de ella.

Por fin Rosalie apareció del brazo de su padre, lucia muy bella y feliz, me recordó a Bella, recorrió todo el camino y por fin llego junto a Emmett, se veían tan bien juntos, Bella estaba junto a Rosalie pero notaba su mirada feliz y supe que pensaba en lo mismo que yo.

Ambos dijeron los típicos votos pero se notaba un amor profundo e incondicional.

Los aplausos resonaron en la iglesia tras el beso de los ahora esposos.

Me acerque a Bella y la bese.

-Te amo Señora Cullen- Bella rio por mi ocurrencia, nunca la llamaba así pero supongo que no le molestaba porque me beso de nuevo

-Te amo Señor Cullen-

* * *

><p>-Renesmee Cullen Swan, ya es muy tarde y debemos ir a la casa de tu abuela-<p>

-Ya voy papá, tranquilo- mi preciosa niña de ahora doce años bajaba con sus dos hermanos de cinco años, al principio me sorprendió mucho la llegada de mellizos a nuestra familia, pero ahora era todo diferente.

Si bien Renesmee era una artista nata su belleza llegaba más a eso, sus preciosos risos broncíneos volvían a ser los mismos junto con esos brillantes ojos chocolate que ahora relucían más con una felicidad infinita, Charlie era un niño brillante, a sus cinco años estaba ya en segundo de primaria y era el mejor de su clase, se parecía mucho al padre de Bella, con ojos claros y cabello rubio, Lizzie era algo parecido a la mente brillante de su hermano pero en la música, ella sí era muy parecida a mi madre, sólo que ella era rubia como mi padre pero con los mismos ojos verdes,era una niña muy especial a los tres años no hablaba aun del todo bien pero ya interpretaba un melodía completa en violín y piano. Así eran mis hijos.

-Es navidad y ya es tarde, La abuela Esme se molestará- Le dije dándole un beso en la frente a mi hija mayor.

-Tal vez contigo pero no conmigo- era verdad a pesar de que ahora había más niños en la familia, Renesmee siempre sería la favorita.

-Es cierto, mi abuelita Esme es la mejor- declaró Charlie, Lizzie sólo asintió a las palabras de su hermano, casi no hablaba pues su garganta era su mejor instrumento y no quería dañarlo

-Te lo dije- concordó Renesmee con sus hermanos.

-Bien niños suban al auto, yo veré por qué su madre está tardando tanto-

-Bien, vamos chicos- les abrí el auto a mis niños y después subí a nuestra habitación donde se encontraba mi esposa.

-amor, estás lista?- la llame y la encontré en el baño de la habitación

-Bells, amor, qué sucede?- estaba sentada en el baño, con su vestido blanco perfecto para la cena de navidad.

-Edward, qué opinarías de otro niño en la familia?-

-Por qué lo dices mi amor?- apunto hacía la caja del baño donde había una prueba de embarazo, marcaba positivo.

-Es en serio?- dije

-Parece que sí- me miraba con angustia en sus ojos, qué creía que le iba a decir?

-Me parece que es maravilloso mi vida, es la mejor noticia que me hayas podido dar en navidad, se lo diremos a todos, vamos- la bese varias veces antes de tomarla de la mano, ponerle su abrigo con mucho cuidado y bajarla en brazos.

-Edward estoy embarazada, no enferma- replico

-Llevas a mi futura hija o hijo, es lo justo- negó con la cabeza pero no me dijo nada, en lugar de eso me beso.

-Papi, mami, ya vámonos- nos apremio Lizzie

-Vamos, vamos- coreo Charlie

-Princesas, campeón, al parecer tendrán a alguien más con quien jugar- le anuncie a mis hijos

-Otro hermanito papá?- sonrió mi Nessie

-así es-les asegure

-Sólo espero que sea un hermano, ellas ya son demasiadas-

-Necesitamos un coro masculino más- Le dijo Renesmee a Elizabeth

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, mis tíos, donde sería la fiesta de navidad, ya estaban el auto de Emmett y el de Alice, aun no sabía si Renee y Jake estaban.

Entramos y todos nos saludaron, por suerte los regalos los habíamos dejado un día antes.

Charlie, Renesmee y Lizzie salieron corriendo hacía Erick y Emma, los hijos de Emmett y Rose, en un principio dos años después de su matrimonio, Emmett y Rose pasaron su navidad recorriendo orfanatos, ahí conocieron a Erick, un niño de risos negros y ojos grises, justo igual a Emmett, el chico les robo el corazón y no pudieron dejarlo en la casa hogar, muchas personas no querían adoptarlo por su edad, tenía la misma edad que Renesmee pero ellos no lo dudaron, sintieron un cariño especial por él y ahora eran muy felices, Emma había llegado unos años después, era tan sólo seis meses menor que Charlie y Lizzie, Emma era una miniatura de Rose, con su mismo cabello rubio y ojos azules, sólo que más parecida en carácter a Emmett, era una familia increíble.

Los pequeños de Alice también estaban ahí, una vez que los gemelos habían aprendido a caminar eran aun más imparables que su madre. Jasón y Jonathan eran idénticos a Jasper pero en carácter ni siquiera Alice podía con ellos, eran unos niños muy buenos y queridos.

Pronto llego Jake junto con su muy embarazada Leah y su pequeño Héctor, por suerte ahora vivían en Londres, Renee también llego junto con Phil, su novio, me agradaba, quería mucho a todos los niños de la familia y por sobre todo, adoraba a Renee.

Los padres de Rosalie, Harry, Sue, Seth y la madre de Jasper también estaban presentes en la cena.

La familia entera estaba reunida así que Bella y yo decidimos que era un buen momento, pero Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se levantaron también.

-Familia, Rose, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo tenemos noticias- anuncio Emmett, cuestione a Bella con la mirada y sólo asintió.

-Seguimos agrandando a la familia- declaré.

-No puedo imaginar el lio en el que se metieron- dijo Jacob y todos rieron por su comentario, de un momento a otro Esme estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo cual me preocupo, a todos igualmente.

-Esme, mi amor qué tienes?-

-Oh Carlisle, es sólo que, tenemos una vida tan maravillosa, hace unos años éramos sólo nosotros, Alice y Emmett, y ahora nuestro hijo, nuestras nueras y yernos, consuegros, nuestros nietos Carlisle, gracias a todos por formar parte de nuestra vida- aplaudimos las palabras de Esme y la cena siguió entre felicitaciones, besos, amor y cariño.

* * *

><p><em>Amores míos! el por fin epílogo, quizá el más largo de todos, no puedo creerlo que ahora ya se ha acabado todo, bueno esto es todo, bueno sus vidas continúan pero no puedo escribir todo, lo dejo a su imaginación, que linda que es Esme no? Ojalá les guste y quiero saber qué opinan. Bien aquí los agradecimientos:<em>

_Romby: Querida, siempre con tu apoyo incondicional y palabras hermosas, va dedicado a ti._

_Nessie Cullen Jazz: Eres una lindura de persona, muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo, te dedico este epílogo._

_Ariel Masen Cullen: leíste en un sólo día toda mi historia y eso me emociono mucho también, gracias._

_gery02: desde el principio en esta historia, muchísimas gracias._

_VICKY08: el primer review de esta historia y por eso te lo agradezco_

_whisper by angel's: tus comentarios también fueron muy importantes, gracias._

_LOQUIBELL: Siempre presente, miles de gracias mi niña_

_hildiux: Tú no puedes faltar en estos agradecimientos_

_vampiritaCullen: fuiste una de las personas que leyó mi historia en un día, increíble, muchas gracias._

_Lexa0619: tus comentarios, también un gran apoyo_

_Luz.C.C: Presente, aquí, todo mi agradecimiento,al principio un tanto criticas tus palabras pero eso sí me despertaron y me ayudaron muchísimo._

_anyreth: no podrías faltar, obviamente_

_supattinsondecullen: una lindura también, cariño y agradecimiento para ti_

_jupy: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, comentarios y lindura conmigo y con esta historia_

_Rosalie Cullen2058:Gracias por tu apoyo y animos_

_ Joselina: De las personas que claro debo mencionar, GRACIAS_

_ EdbEll CuLLen: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo_

_Mari: miles de gracias :)_

_Ivkv: de los primeros comentario_

_ale1234: tu apoyo siempre, miles de gracias_

_Lupin410: de las primeras personas, muchas gracias_

_Blo: muchas gracias_

_Andrea Aurora: GRACIAS_

_anabel94: GRACIAs _

_Cris: Gracias_

_CristinaMariCullen: muchas gracias, tus palabras tan lindas._

_ lups: aquí te agradesco_

_Camila Perdomo:De las primeras, gracias_

_marcecullenswan: muchísimas gracias_

_Nina: mil gracias, fuiste una de las chicas que leyó todos los capítulos en un momento y me encanta que te haya gustado tanto como para hacerlo._

_Shiio95: muchas gracias_

_nany87: miles de gracias_

_.Swan: gran apoyo, muchas gracias_

_perl rose swan: de las primeras y que me impulso a hacer los capítulos más largos, gracias_

_lunaisabella: last but not least, última pero no menos importante, gracias!_

_Trate de mencionar a todas y cada una de ustedes, muchas gracias siempre, 127 reviews son más de lo que pude esperar para esta historia y les debo todo a ustedes, esta historia finalizo pro ustedes y aquí esta, espero que no tomen a mal los agradecimientos tan pequeños pero créanme que en mi corazón todas y cada una tienen un lugar especial y único que siempre ocuparán, eso es todo aquí espero que no sea una despedida definitiva y disfruten el epílogo de VIDA, besos, amor y abrazos, su escritora de siempre, An._


End file.
